Split Visage
by SquishyGirl
Summary: Complete! Hermione Granger falls into the old world that no one knows of. She becomes the rebel of the Dark side but is torn between her two families that can never co-exist. Will she make it through the war? Will her loved ones? Sort of DMHG, no lemons!
1. Chapter 1:Family

**Dear Readers**

This is the first chapter and the second should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**02**-- **Family**

"May!" Draco called from downstairs.

"No," Hermione yelled back, too lazy to even care about what he wanted. Suddenly the door crashes open, and guess who waltzed in? The one, the only Draco Malfoy! 

What could Hermione say about Malfoy? For one he couldn't really care for other people's privacy for Hermione was still putting on her shirt. Two, he was a pervert; she thought ruefully as he leaned against the door frame and watched her finish dressing.

Rolling her eyes she turned towards him.

"When do you go to the Weasley's?" He asked. Hermione couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes again. He asked the same question _everyday_…it was like he was going to miss her or something. Now before I continue, let's take a brake while I fill you in on some things you just might not know about yet. Hermione, May, has lived in between the Malfoy Manor and the Zabini Citadel all her life. Her "muggle parents" you ask? Blaise's parents under glamour charms and really good actors; Hermione's parents had deceased about three months after she was born…they were old. In all truth, the Malfoy, Zabini families and Hermione herself should receive a Grammy for their acting skills. Now don't get me wrong! Harry and Ron really are Hermione's best friends but the Malfoy's and Zabini's are her family.

"What do I _always_ tell you when you ask this question?" Draco walked up to her so they were inches apart. They stood for a while staring at each others eyes enjoying the sparkles they both saw. Draco then kissed her forehead, grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Well since we have 3 days before you leave then in 2 weeks when you get back we're going shopping again."

"Wait I can't go shopping with you! What if Harry and Ron see us?!"

"Don't be stupid May! You don't have your glamour on. Seriously you deserve a break from being that ugly creature once in a while." Draco muttered.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Hermione! I think she is gorgeous." Hermione defended.

"I think your gorgeous too but onto further business, we must kidnap Blaise."

"Agreed," They reached the kitchen where the house elves quickly brought them breakfast and then Hermione and Draco took a portkey to Blaise's home.

Blaise it turned out was still in bed. Hermione however ignored this fact and entered his bedroom slowly and silently and sneakily made her way over to his bed where she slipped under the covers and pretended to sleep. As if on cue Blaise turned over and bumped Hermione. He opened his eyes slowly as Hermione's remained closed and smile slowly. He wrapped his arm around her petite frame and placed a kiss on her lips when her eyes fluttered open prettily. Blaise smirked.

"You know you're an amazing actress love."

Love. 

Hermione loved it when he called her love. It made her feel all warm and tingly on the inside. Placing a smirk on her face she said, "Well we're going shopping and your coming with us whether you like it or not and," she paused. "You need to get dressed…because you're a little naked." Hermione commented as a blush started to creep its way on to her features.

"I guess your right," Blaise smirked also. He threw off the covers and walked with all his glory to the bathroom, clearly not embarrassed by the situation.. Hermione blushed even more as she watched he naked body disappear behind his door and left the room to find Draco who had no doubt disappeared to Isabelle's room (Blaise's sister) and was now tickling her. Isabelle was turning 11 in a couple of weeks and would be returning to Hogwarts with the rest of them.

"Alright, c'mon guys, stop flirting!" Hermione joked. Draco however took this the wrong way as his face dropped a mile.

"S-she's 6 years younger than me May. You should open your eyes and see who I truly love." He said quietly as he left the room in a hurry.

'_What the hell was all that about? I was joking!'_ Hermione thought exasperatedly. _'Boys and their drama,'_ Hermione smiled as Isabelle who was also looking confused and began pointing at herself and the door trying to communicate to the young girl that she had to go after Draco and she exited the room.

She found herself back in Blaise's room lying against him while he leaned against his headboard with a book propped up against his legs which both of them were reading. What was Draco doing? His hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the new and improved Draco Malfoy!" Isabelle chimed as she walked in the door with Draco at her heels. Draco himself looked relatively normal with his black pants and his white button up shirt, his hair as usual, nothing really out of place and Blaise and Hermione spent a couple of seconds wondering what was new and improved. After a moment however they clapped vigorously and Isabelle exited the room happily with a skip in her step.

"I don't get it," Blaise said sniggering as he and Hermione rose from the bed and walked over to meet Draco.

"Yeah me neither but who cares? Let's get going." Draco replied. The three of them made their way from Blaise's room over two doors and into Blaise's study. The room was decorated with a desk and comfortable chairs. A cabinet clearly full of liquor and a few more couches in front of a huge fireplace. A cup sat atop the mantle innocently holding precious green powder.

The three teens all took a handful of powder and one by one stepped into the fireplace yelling, "Diagon Alley!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**—so basically a bunch of fluff for this chapter…I wanted you guys to get the feel of the in-depth and complicated relationship of Draco Hermione and Blaise though it gets better later on! If you liked it let me know if not…well I guess you can let me know that too but not too much hate mail!

**NXT CHAPTER** Will be posted next Monday!!


	2. Chapter 2:Diagon Alley

**Dear Readers**

This is the first chapter and the second should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**03**-- **Diagon Alley**

Materializing in the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts the three stepped into and exited to the outside where they started down Main Street towards the Leaky Cauldron in order to begin their long day of shopping with a nice Butterbeer.

- / - / - / - / - / - /

Harry and Ron walked down Main Street of Diagon Alley making their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a morning drink before they started shopping, and who should they see walking towards them and probably to the same destination? Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and…some really hot girl they had never seen before. She was tall about the same height as Harry with sleek, shiny black hair. She had brilliant blue eyes and smooth, pale skin. She walked with an air of importance and confidence and…right into the Leaky Cauldron and out of sight of the two boys. With a quick glance at each other, the two Harry and Ron made their way into the pub also.

- / - / - / - / - /

Draco and Hermione sat down at a booth as Blaise went to get the drinks and Hermione leaned into Draco yawing slightly from the lazy afternoon. Draco sighed while gazing down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back as she turned away looking at the door. He sighed again and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Just then her body tensed and Draco's face fell. He looked up to see what she was looking at and came to find Potter and Weasley walk through the door. _'Whew that was a close one.'_ Draco relaxed once more.

"Remember," he whispered in her ear. "You aren't glamoured. You look just like yourself, like May." Hermione nodded her head and relaxed again and turned away from the door.

"Ah, Potter and Weasley!" Blaise greeted sarcastically as the two walked by their table.

- / - / - / - / - /

Harry turned towards the voice greeting him and realized it was Zabini. '_Great'_ he thought but then it clicked. '_If Zabini is here, then that means that girl is…' _and boom his eyes landed on her. '_She's gorgeous'_ he thought again. It took him a couple of seconds to regain concentration but he turned his attention back to Zabini.

Harry considered his options. He could, a) flip Zabini off and be immature as Hermione always said, and it wasn't like he didn't have good reason; Zabini was with Draco, Draco helped _kill_ Dumbeldore. Or he could b) be cool and give this girl a good impression of himself and kill Malfoy later; and isn't that Hermione would've asked him to do?

"Zabini, Malfoy," he said nodding at both boys, "miss." He finished winking at the girl before walking away with Ron to the bar leaving disappointed faces behind.

- / - / - / - / - /

"Oh my Merlin!" Hermione said to the two boys in front of her. "First, Harry is civil to you after _years_ of me telling them to be and he decides that now is the best time and second, he _winked_ at me!"

"I know! Like how dare he? He didn't even pick a fight with us!" Blaise said and pouted while Draco snickered. Hermione glared evilly at the two boys. In turn they smiled sheepishly at her and they stood, put on their coats, and left to continue their day.

The day was full of surprises as the three ran into Harry and Ron about four more times where Hermione played the part of a flirtatious stranger meanwhile cringing on the inside, they met Lucius where he mysteriously excused himself and Ginny Weasley. The Ginny incident …well…it went.

"Malfoy…can I talk to you?" a red hair and deep blue eyed girl asked. Who was this girl? Ginny duh!

Draco turned to face the red head and examined her closely. She was the same as usual other than the fact that her boob's were at least a cup size bigger and you could see her ass busting out from the sides Draco mused as he noticed the magic around the rim of her enhanced features. '_A glamour…stupid slut,' _

"What do you want Weasley?" he asked rudely. Ginny looked around cautiously before taking a hold of Draco's wrist and dragged him into an alleyway. 

Draco looked absolutely bewildered and a little disgusted that she was touching him but he followed anyway. Even from far away it was obvious that whatever Ginny was talking about was highly entertaining to Draco. Second by second, word by word, his smirk became more pronounced from the distance in which Blaise and Hermione stood waiting and watching.

Blaise slipped his arm around her waist and another around her chest so he was giving her a backwards hug as a piece of paper emerged from Draco's wand and he handed it to Ginny, whispering something in her ear before walking out of the ally leaving the foolish child staring at the piece of paper. Giving the other a lok that clearly said 'don't ask' they walked away and apparated back to the Manor.

Ginny still stood in the alleyway breathing deeply and was shaking slightly. She glanced once more at the piece of paper then clutched it to her chest. She then made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron in order to floo home before her mom realized that she wasn't in her room anymore. It these times, you did _not_ want to upset Mrs. Weasley.

You might be wondering now, just what did that piece of paper? Well…I'll tell you.

Malfoy Manor  
17210 Wiltshire  
7:00 p.m.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N So I hope this will keep you content until next week! Nothing really great happens until the next two chapters…but hey! Great things take time. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise Visit

**Dear Readers**

This is the first chapter and the second should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**04**-- **Surprise Meeting**

Sitting in one of the many "family" rooms of Malfoy Manor were Blaise, Hermione and Draco squished on the couch with Hermione, obviously, in the middle. Enlarged shopping bags lay scattered around the room while their purchases, however, lay in a tidy pile on one of the many tables within the room. The room was furnished with dark cherry wood and the couches were black leather with green satin pillows. Predictable, I know. There were no windows in this room but was instead decorated with the three's childhood instead. There were enlarged photos of when they were young till now hanging on the walls, and other smaller framed pictures that adorned the mantle of the fireplace and some more tables. There was a similar room to this at the Zabini Citadel as well and was the three's favourite place to be. Hermione cuddled comfortably between Blaise and Draco, stared off into space and thought about Harry and Ron and how often the had been the one's on either side of her at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts.

She was indeed going back. She had no choice. She couldn't go with Ron and Harry and obviously go against her brother's back. What was the point? He would kill her anyway. She would help in the end when the Final Battle would inevitably take place. They all would, Voldemort was messed, but now just wasn't the time. At least during the final battle they all knew they would survive. Between Lucius and Blaise's various fathers, they had been trained in combat for a long time. There were standard spells in which they all did with ease, there were also many curses that didn't bother them morally but not one of them would kill another directly. Hermione's mind continued to drift as a couple of house elves came into the room with a platter of food. Hermione frowned at them as they left thinking of S.P.E.W. but picked up the food anyway and ate contentedly.

- / - / - / - / - / - /

Will she ever see me as anything else other than…just someone?!" The blonde thought desperately. He was currently holding her hand while relaxing her by drawing soothing circles in the palm of her hand. He sometimes wished that Blaise would just disappear and he could be alone with her for longer than twenty minutes at a time and kiss her repeatedly and love her openly without worrying of hurting his friends feelings. He was aware that Blaise also fancied May. He stared at her now her beautiful black hair and perfect face etching itself into the memory of his retinas and then cringing at the thought of her changing back into _Hermione Granger_. How he despised that she was forced to be another person and away from her family. It was really a smart plan, making May a totally different person, there was no trace and no danger; but did it always have to be so damn hard? He often wondered why it was that two pathetic wizards as Potter and Weasley should be able to spend all their time with such a wonderful person when he and her family couldn't see her for a little over two months. Where was the justice in it? Draco continued to rant to himself as a couple of house elves entered the room with a platter of food. Draco smirked as he knew that May would be frowning at that very moment and began to eat.

- / - / - / - / - / - / - /

'_I wonder who mother will marry next.'_ Blaise thought venomously. Everything in his life was crap! He had a bitch for a mom and a random stranger for a father…and they always disappeared. Well it wasn't hard to guess what kind of witch his mother was. What were his reasons to continue living? Three, count them three people. Isabelle, whom he loved to death, Draco, his best mate, and May, the love of his life. He knew he would die for her just so she could continue living. He even loved her so much that he would give her up to Draco which he knew that some day in the future it was bound to happen. Let's be honest. What did Draco not get when he wanted it? He loved her so much but he knew she didn't love him the way he wanted her to…not yet. He sat now with his arm around May's shoulder, her head resting on his chest as they all stared off into space thinking their thoughts of randomness and desperation as a couple of house elves entered the room with a platter of food. Blaise sighed as he removed his arm from Hermione's shoulders and grabbed some food and ate silently.

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Chatter erupted as the three walked out of their "memory lane" hide away and into the foyer of the Manor and found six other people waiting for them there. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. House elves came scurrying from all directions grabbing the four teen's luggage and taking them up to the different rooms they would occupy over the next few weeks. Blaise, Draco and Hermione went to greet them as Lucius and Narcissa were talking in urgent whispers by the stairs leading to the upper levels and the room was full of noise.

_CRACK!_

All movement stopped, the chatter ceased and everyone stared at the image of Ginny Weasley who had just apparated into the foyer. Draco looked down at his watch.

It was 7: 00.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N Woot! Finally a cliffy ******** This pleases me. So…my goodness! What is Miss Ginerva Weasley doing in Malfoy Manor? Hmmm? Review and wait for next Monday to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4:Revealed

**Dear Readers**

This is the first chapter and the second should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 04 **-- ** Revealed**

Draco quickly moved to Ginny and nest to ran up the stairs and down the guest room hallway. Approximately five seconds later a door slammed.

Chaos broke out as Lucius and Narcissa grabbed Hermione and began interrogating her as to why one of her "friends" was at their house and why Draco was the one to take her away.

Just then a house elf tugged on Hermione's skirt. Hermione looked down upon the elf with large ears and big nose.

"Miss Gaunt, Mr. Malfoy asked me to escort you to the room in which Ms. Weasley is occupying." Hermione looked around the foyer at all the scandalized faces and then nodded politely at the house elf as it took her hand and began to lead her up the stairs.

"May, can you occupy Ginny for a moment while I explain to mum and father what is going on?" Draco asked of her as she entered the room. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the first name civility he was giving Ginny andhow he was explaining to his parents and leaving her and Blaise in the dark. She however brushed it off and nodded to Draco. He smiled and kissed her forehead and left the room.

Silence followed as Ginny sat on the bed in the room fiddling with her fingers clearly nervous that she was ina room with whom she thought a stranger and probably not a nice one. Hermione played along with this and glared down at the nervous red head.

"Why are you here Weasley?" Ginny's head shot up and her eyes clouded over in…was that fear?

"That's between Draco and I." She said defiantly. Hermione scoffed.

"Don't call him that, he's Malfoy to you and what's with him is with me as well and you'd better hope I don't have to find out from him why you're here." Hermione threatened her eyes gleaming. She was enjoying this.

"I-I wanted to help with the war…" her voice trailed. This sparked Hermione's interest.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that? Give him new from the Order or something?" Hermione said hoping with all she had that this wasn't what Ginny was going to do and that she wasn't the traitor she was making herself out to be.

"Actually that's exactly what I plan to do," Hermione's heart fell. "My whole family is in the Order and even thought they try to stop information from me, I always hear anyway."

"Oh? And what brought on this decision hmmm?"

"I'm sick of being treated like a little kid who is of no importance. It just proves that I can be useful."

"So you want Potter to die in this war? I thought you loved him." Hermione accused getting angrier and angrier.

"How do you know anything? I don't even know you!" Ginny suddenly screamed defensively. '_That just proves how much of a little fucking kid she is,'_ Hermione thought distastefully. '_The stupid chit doesn't even know what she's doing.'_

"Don't underestimate me child, I know more than you think. Now answer me!"

"I'm not a child!"

"ANSWER ME!"

Just then the door opened and Draco walked in. Hermione stared at him before turning back to Ginny. She gave the girl one last glare before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her Hermione ran up a couple of flights of stairs to her chambers and started whipping things around her room in hanger. '_Who does that…stupid slut think she is?!'_ She thought exasperatedly. '_How dare she betray Harry and Ron and everyone who's ever loved her? Does she think she'll be a Death eater and be honoured or some crrap?! Pfft! Tom won't give two more shits for her than he does for me and I'm his sister!"_ Hermione continued to rant in her mind. Blaise then entered the room and ducked as a vase flew out the door and smashed somewhere on the floor below them, as Hermione ran became vocal.

"How dare she trade all our lives for nothing? And because we treat her like a child?! Bullshit she was at the Ministry!" Blaise calmly shut the door only mildly paying attention to what she was saying.

"What she's doing right now is _childish_ so in truth we treated her right!" Hermione screamed and slammed her fists on her desk with so much force that it split cleanly in two. She stared at her broken desk as Blaise's arms wrapped around her body. She relaxed immediately and exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I've never betrayed you or Harry and even gotten bloody punishment for it and Harry loves her and she's just gonna sell his life away just because he wants her safe," She said in a much calmer and quieter tone. "What a bitch." She added as her afterthought.

Blaise who was lightly kissing her neck and making soothing circles in her palms to relax her paused and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Then, my love, get revenge." He said simply. Hermione turned around and looked at Blaise straight in the eyes and smirked as a plan started to hatch in her mind.

Excited, Hermione kissed Blaise's perfect lips and ran out of the room. 

"I love you Blaise! You're a genius!!!" she hollered over her shoulder. Blaise smirked and touched his hand to his lips, which were still warm from Hermione's kiss. Shaking his head slightly and smiling he left her room.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**Alrighty another one done and ready to go! I'm so excited for the next chapter, it's my longest one so far!! You'll be impressed :D anyways R&R! You know I love them!  
3**


	5. Chapter 5:Last Day

**Dear Readers**

This is the first chapter and the second should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter****5**-- **Last Day**

Hermione got ready to enjoy her last day with Draco and Blaise before she went to the Weasley's for her usual summer visit before she came back to say good-bye to Tom, cause god-forbid she forgot to do that and then get shipped to Hogwarts.

Today she wanted just to be with Draco and Blaise but knew it wasn't going to happen. Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle were all staying at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer as they always did cause Merlin knows the world would end if all of Slytherin weren't best friends and had each others backs.

mental eye roll

Ginny had gone home shortly after her arrival and Hermione found herself in the company of Pansy and Millicent mostly, as Draco and Blaise and the other boys went to Theodore Nott's for the day. Why did he just not come here? Because he's stupid. That's why.

Hermione breathed deeply and sighed as she trudged down the stairs to the kitchens for breakfast and was surprised to find it empty. There was silence and not a person or house elf in sight.

It was so relaxing and strange to be in a room during the day with silence. That's the one thing you never got when the Slytherins were over, quietness.

Out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her waist and pulled her into the shadows. Her body then froze and Hermione knew she was put in a body bind charm.

Just then the door opened and in waltzed Draco and Pansy. Hermione had perfect view of everything and was amazed they didn't immediately see her. They were talking animatedly…well Pansy was doing most of the talking and Draco was listening when suddenly he stopped walking and Pansy who had been walking behind him bumped into him and fell on her ass.

"Accio May!" Draco yelled and Hermione went zooming towards him still frozen and a Stunning Spell was sent at the shadows in which Hermione ha just been. Draco quickly unfroze Hermione and walked cautiously over to where the stunned body should have been, but found nothing.

"Draco, how is that possible? I thought you said that you had the wards dropped so Ginny could get through. No one should be able to disapparate from here!" Hermione said now even slightly considering the possibilities of what could've happened to her had Draco and Pansy not shown up.

Draco however was exploring the possibilities with a worried expression on his face. "How did you even know I was in here?" Hermione added as an afterthought. That's when Draco looked at her with his perfect icy eyes. 

"When you love someone as much as I love you," he paused brushing her cheek, "you just know." He finished before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. "I'm going to get Blaise!" He yelled over his shoulder. Hermione just stood there as Pansy who was still on the ground gaped at her.

"Whoa May!" Pansy said. Hermione unfroze her shocked body and turned towards the Slytherin girl.

"What?"

"Didn't you here what he just said?!" Pansy next to shrieked at her.

"Him going to find Blaise?" Hermione questioned, confused.

"'When you love someone as much as I love you'" she recited perfectly. Hermione shook her head.

"He didn't mean it that way Pansy. We love each other as brother and sister…at least he loves me that way." She said somewhat sadly. She shook her head softly and left the room as Pansy continued to gape and the, in her mind, complete idiot that had just exited the room.

-

Screams erupted everywhere and laughter soon followed as water splashed around six teens as they played and swam in the lake located in the 'backyard' of the Malfoy Manor. Pansy was, however sun tanning. Millicent and Hermione were fighting on tope of Draco and Blaise's shoulders and Crabbe and Goyle were lazing around somewhere in the water trying desperately to stay afloat.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed as she tumbled off Draco's shoulders and into the cool summer water. Millicent, who was cheering, also screamed in surprise as she was thrown off Blaise's shoulders and Blaise made his way to where Hermione had just resurfaced and practically given a full medical examination by Draco.

"May are you all right?" Blaise asked.

"Honestly guy! I'm fine! Merlin you'd think I was made of fine China or something!"

"Sorry for caring May," Blaise replied moodily.

"Are you serious? You're angry with me? You just threw Millicent off your shoulders! You're not checking to make sure she's alright." Hermione then got out of the lake and joined Pansy with a huff.

"So…" Pansy dragged on, "on a brighter topic, are you going to finally convince Lucius and Narcissa to let you come to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know…I'm sure it'd be much nicer than Beauxbatons…there's so much… blue there…" Hermione lied terrible trying to make up something from thin air. What did she know about Beauxbatons? NOTHING!

"Why do you go there anyways when you could've stayed in company with us?"

"Wh-, I-I don't know. I mean if I were to go to Hogwarts with…Dumbledore a-and my last name I mean I'm sure there'd be conflicts." Hermione rambled.

"Yeah well Dumbledore is gone this year. That excuse is pathetic. I think I'll talk to Lucius myself about it." Pansy said snootily as she stared over the vast expanse of the Malfoy estate before returning to her Wizarding magazine.

-

Oh right! Didn't I tell you? Well in case you didn't get it (I can be confusing sometimes), Hermione to the rest of the Slytherins has always been May Gaunt and they are totally oblivious to the fact that she already goes to Hogwarts and are under the impression that she attends Beauxbatons in France. That's pretty much it so… lets get back to the story!

-

"Come in!" Hermione said as she finished buttoning her favourite shirt of Blaise's.

"Wow…you're wearing my shirt," Blaise said smirking as he walked into the room.

"Yeah but my boxers." Draco said smirking, if possible, more than Blaise. He walked over to her and kissed her smartly on her lips before making his way over to her bed and plopping down on it exhaustedly. Blaise simply kissed her cheek and followed suit with Draco.

"Where's everyone else?"

"We sent them to a bar by portkey 'because we wanted to spend your last night with us with just us." Blaise said. "My idea." He added smugly. Draco rolled his eyes and waved his wand. Three bottles of fire whiskey appeared.

"Guys! This is so bad!" Hermione said

"Live a little May!" Draco said smoothly as he took a swig from one of the bottles. He handed one to Blaise and threw one to Hermione and drank some more.

-

"To Hogwarts!" Draco cried as the three of them drank from their bottles. Six other bottles lay scattered on the ground and the trios was now on their third round of Firewhiskey and were clearly plastered.

"N-n-no t-to ME!" Hermione said which giggles followed after both boys agreeing. Hermione rolled over so she was lying on Blaise chest and Draco jumped on both of them making them laugh and groan from Draco's weight. At the end of this episode the boys ended up on either side of her while she lie on her stomach, face in the pillow, in the middle.

"Hey guy, it's 1:30 a.m. Ha! You'd think Pansy and them would be back by now."

"One thirty?! A.m.?! Guys I have to be at the Weasley's in seven and a half hours! This…leaves me enough time to do…nothing! I don't even have enough time to eat and English muffin!" Hermione ranted flipping over to her back. The boys began laughing and tickling her sides until she was having trouble breathing and was starting to use her magic to force them back. The boys then backed off and the three managed to cuddle together and _almost_ fall asleep.

How did this moment end?

A kissing frenzy.

-

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

Hermione groaned and waved her hand to turn off the alarm she had set on her wand.

"Time to wake up boys!" She said receiving groans and two bodies rolling on top of her in response. "Thanks guys…" she mumbled into her pillow.

Assuming the alarm went off at the right time then it was seven a.m. and they had slept for a total of three hours. Gggggreat.

One hour and twenty minutes later, where were they? Same place.

"May Liz Gaunt!" Narcissa screeched as she barged into the room.

Even thought Hermione's eyes were closed she could tell that the woman she like to call her mom had froze and was taking in the scene before her. What was this scene you ask?

Hermione in the middle of two topless boys in their boxers, herself with only a pair of…were those her sons boxers? And a button up top with only, count then _one_ buttoned done up. Narcissa gave a little cough before trying to continue her lecture.

"May you need to be dressed and looking appropriate to be at the Weasley's in ten minutes!"

"Oh shit!" Hermione exclaimed bolting upright and severely regretting it as light flooded in her eyes, burning her retinas and the banging off a headache already in progress became noticeable. 

"I'll be up later," Narcissa said lamely as she exited the room. Quickly.

"I-I'll be there," Hermione mumbled as she pushed her way out of bed and slipped on an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Groaning she got up and walked to her vanity to assess the damage. Approximately six hickies and two really baggy eyes and the worst hair she had ever seen.

"I'll bloody need glamour's for a week." Hermione said ruefully as she walked into her closet to pack and change for the sure to be beautiful day ahead of her.

…If you didn't catch that…the last four to five words…were sarcastic!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**Happy Holidays guys! Sorry I was late on my last update. I've been trying to do every Monday but I was crazy busy! Anyway here's my first long chapter and I'm pretty excited about it so I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6:At The Weasley's

**Dear Readers**

This is the first chapter and the second should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 6 **-- **At the Weasley's**

"Mione come play Quidditch!" Harry begged. It had been a total of one day and already her friends were begging her about playing a game she didn't like. In fact, she _hated _Quidditch. What the hell did they think she was?

"Guys, I don't play Quidditch!" Hermione said. Harry's face fell slightly but he nodded and went ahead with Ron.

"Yeah Hermione, why don't you live a little? "Ginny said giving her a challenging glare as she walked by with her broomstick over her shoulder.

"I'll play boys!" Ginny shouted and the boys stopped to wait for her.

"Oh! Hermione dear, if you're not participating with the boys, then could you help me with the dishes please?" The elder witch exclaimed. Hermione nodded her head and followed the retreating form of Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist making her jump.

"Whoa Mione, calm down!" Hermione turned around and looked up into the face of Fred Weasley.

"Oh my Merlin Fred! I'm sorry, y-you scared me."

"Sorry May," He said as he started to help her with the dishes.

"W-what did you just call me?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

"May," Fred said simply. "I like it. It's shorter than all your other nicknames." He finished smoothly.

"Ya…" Hermione forced a giggle. "I guess you're right…"

-

Three days later, ten more till she went home. She had never missed home as much as she did now. Twice already Ginny had 'gone for a walk' and ended up disapparting to where?

Malfoy Manor.

Why should that traitorous whore be able to leave all the time but me be under suffocation from Harry and Ron? Hermione asked herself constantly. It wasn't fair that she herself wasn't able to go 'for a walk' and visit her friends…and certain male companions while _Ginerva_ did.

Tonight however, tonight was the night.

-

"Hey Gin, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"You could but I might not listen." Hermione growled. That stupid red-head was being a supreme bitch for the whole time Hermione had been at the Weasley's and she wasn't letting up.

'_What is she gaining from this?'_

"Well okay but I think you would prefer this conversation somewhere more…private." Hermione suggested gesturing towards Harry and Ron who were a little ways off playing an intense game of wizard chess.

"You think so? You think you know me so well Hermione? Well try me. Let's talk right here in front of Harry and Ron." Ginny said unnecessarily loudly and defensively. Harry and Ron both had turned to look at the girl and Hermione inwardly smirked. '_Yes Ginerva Weasley, I do know you.'_

"I know you've been going to Malfoy Manor on your walks…"

"What are you talking about _Hermione_" Ginny asked immediately clearly shocked by this accusation.

"I know that you've been going to Malfoy Manor and telling them about the Order's plans."

"W-what is she talking about Ginny?" Harry asked his emotions playing across his face.

'_Typical Gryffindor…'_

"Nothing Harry, I think Hermione is slightly delusional. Do you want me to help you to bed Hermione?" She asked sweetly softly glaring at Hermione.

'_Almost as if telling me she _now_ wants to talk about this in private.'_ Hermione softly shook her head.

"I didn't want to believe it but you're getting defensive and all the stuff I read about. I didn't want to ask you about this until I was sure that I would be able to tell all the signs of deception so I read about it. I didn't want to be wrong after all nor did I want you to figure out better ways to mask your emotions but…from what I've read…you're lying profusely. Not looking at me directly, breathing at uncontrollable rate, sweating slightly near the bridge of your forehead…" She trailed off dramatically.

'_I'm _such _a great actress'_ Hermione said, mentally picturing being awarded a Grammy Award.

Ginny truly was sweating now, her eyes dating back and forth between the two boys in the room and herself as if seeing if someone would come to her rescue or not and desperately searching the walls of the room for a credible excuse or lie to throw everyone off-guard.

Nothing came.

Just then Harry decided to get off his ass and walk over to Ginny.

'_What is he doing?'_

He stepped in front of her so that Ginny was practically shrinking away in fear of what he might do. They were all shocked however when he began kissing her. Hermione bewildered looked for Ron who looked just as dumbfounded as her and shared a 'what the _fuck_' look with her before a piercing scream erupted throughout the room.

The two looked back at Ginny who was staring, not at Harry but her forearm in horror as Harry had apparently rolled up her sleeve during their snogging session and revealed the swiveling snake protruding from the ugly skull. Harry stared at her his eyes burning as if they were about to burst on fire before Ginny's body dropped to the ground.

Hermione wanted to laugh but refrained as Ron rushed over to her.

"What did you do to her?!" He asked checking her vital points to make sure she was still living.

"I stunned her Ron. I…I don't know what to do…" He said before discarding Ginny and walking towards Hermione and engulfing her in a hug almost squeezing the air out of her. 

"Hermione, thank Merlin you knew…Thank the stars she was stopped before something horrible happened. What would I do without you Hermione?" He blurted as he pulled back and looking into her eyes desperately.

Hermione couldn't help it she pulled him back into a tight embrace and started to say encouraging nothings in his ear in attempt to reassure him or to cheer him or to do something so she wouldn't have to look in those saddened eyes. How would she ever tell them her secret?

Neither boy asked her how she had found out about Ginny nor about the fact that she was telling the Death Eaters what was happening in the Order but Hermione could only thank Merlin for that as she wondered into the kitchen idly.

The boys had brought Ginny's body here in order to break the news to Mrs. Weasley who was now crying hysterically over her stupified body asking useless questions such as 'why' or 'how could you' or 'after all this family has been through' or, the all time favourite, 'what about Harry!'

It's safe to say that it was rather dramatic. Hermione had gotten over it two days and five irreplaceable heirlooms ago so all she could do was roll her eyes and be a hugging post for Harry and Ron, oh and don't forget George.

Who did that leave? Fred. Where was he anyway? Why, he was standing in the back corner of the living room, of course. Hermione made her way over to him as she noticed that he was sipping off a bottle of Firewhiskey.

It seemed that Molly and Arthur were comforting themselves and Bill, Charlie and Percy were not present…

"Private mourner?" she asked. He shook his head softly and looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Why did you rat her out Hermione?" Hermione took this as a strange question and proceeded to look at him in that exact manner before answering his question…carefully.

"She was betraying all of us and it would have hurt Harry more if I had left it until later to tell him. She would have done much more damage than I'm sure she's already succeeded in doing."

"Then what would you call it that you happen to be doing _May_?"

He knew.

"I've never told them anything nor have I told the Order anything from Him." She said defiantly and rolled up her sleeves proudly to show no marup of a certain skull and snake. Fred took a long swig from his Firewhiskey before rolling up his own sleeves. If Hermione hadn't grown up around the people she did, she may have screamed.

There on the forearm of a Weasley was, that's right, you've guessed it; the Dark Mark.

He quickly proceeded to roll his sleeve back down in case any other family member was looking in on their conversation…or just looking for that matter, and began to explain in a strained voice.

"I was blackmailed…well threatened is a better word. He said that I had two choices, one, I serve Him and only Him, or two, my entire family dies. I obviously chose the former. I don't think I would be able to continue living if my family died and I was the cause of it. I don't even think my family would appreciate it," he laughed hoarsely. "It's not too bad anyway I haven't had much to do…and at least this way I die peacefully, that is unless you, my dear, find a way to rescue me," he said smiling slightly. His smile soon vanished. "You can stun me and tell my family like you did Finny, if you want to but you know my reason. I think it's safe to say that Ginny's reasons were entirely different than mine."

"You have no bloody idea." Hermione shook her head softly. Boy, this was a turn she wasn't expecting. Getting Ginny out of the picture was easy but now she had to protect Fred as well and she had no idea how she was supposed to do that.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. She liked hugs, nothing wrong with them so she continued on hugging him and others while they all mourned Ginny's betrayal.

'_Merlin, it's not like she is that great of a person. Might as well call the bloody neighbours! Red-heads are so bloody dramatic.'_

Hermione pulled herself back towards Fred as she realized that she had to return home as soon as possible.

"Fred…I need you to take me back to Malfoy Manor next time your summoned. There's a certain relative I am interested in talking to…you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all May." Fred replied and hugged her once more before retiring to his rooms for the night.

Tonight was…a success? It was hard to tell…Molly was still too wrapped up in her shock about Ginny to even decide what she was going to do with her daughter and therefore all these efforts could be destroyed if the weak mother decided to give her to the authorities. Merlin knew they were _so _useful.

Rolling her eyes once more towards the two women in the kitchen, Hermione also made her way up to her rooms to get some shut eye.

-

Surprisingly, Fred's next Summon wasn't until Hermione's last day at the Burrow. Over her days Hermione and Fred grew closer and somehow her, Harry and Ron grew farther apart.

'_I guess it's for the best anyway…'_

She was almost certain that they were coming to the senses and becoming suspicious about her knowledge of Ginny's wrong-doings and she was anxious to get away. Ron was being pathetically jealous that Hermione was paying more attention to Fred than himself and was ignoring her; which Hermione was perfectly O.K. with. Hermione was currently working herself up into a rage and running through good argument in her head preparing for her and Tom's confrontation to care too much about Harry and Ron.

"Are you ready to go?" Fred asked after dinner as his mark started to burn. Hermione nodded her response and took a deep breath.

CRACK!

And they were gone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N So I thought it would be nice…considering it's NEW YEARS EVE! WOOT 2008!!! That um…er… I should put up another chapter. It was an impulse decision and I'm so off track this xmas break that I thought it was around regular timing. However though when school starts back up I will be posting as usual every Monday…If I miss some it's not my fault…I'm studying for exams :D **


	7. Chapter 7:Confrontations

**Dear Readers**

This is the seventh chapter and the eighth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 7 **-- ** Confrontations**

"Ah Mr. Weasley, and…May?" He asked.

"Oh shit." Hermione mumbled as she took off her 'Hermione' glamour with a sweep of her wand.

"What, may I ask, has brought you into my presence?"

"I think it wise to suspend that conversation till we're in private." She said and made her way to Voldemort's side and transfigured her clothing into a long black robe that covered her face.

"You are angry, my dear." He whispered to her as she approached him.

"_You_ are gonna wait, my _love_" She replied sarcastically. She sat beside her brother as Snape sat beside her as he was now considered 'the man' because he killed Dumbledore. And what did that do? Nothing. Mad a bunch of people upset maybe but certainly nothing of significance.

"I hope you have some news for me Yaxely." Tom began and the meeting began. A bunch of useless information was passed around, the Hogwarts Muggle Studies professor was murdered and Nagini ate her…and that way about it. 

'_Wow, I can't wait till that snake dies."_

People slowly began to file out of the room as the meeting closed.

'_Here we go!'_

"You wish to speak to me," Tom said quietly.

"You're damn right." She got out of her chair and stood directly in front of him. His inhuman eyes stared right into hers. "You threatened the Weasley's?!" She couldn't help but blurt out.

If Voldemort had any shame, she was sure his eyes would've dropped and his shoulders sag, but we're talking about Voldemort here. That clearly _did not_ happen. Instead he tensed and continued to look her in the eye.

"Yes I did. I needed an inside source." He said, or attempted to reason.

"My ass," Hermione replied sarcastically. "Oh and our dear Ginny is currently lying on her kitchen table still stunned from about a week ago when she was mysteriously discovered as a Death Eater. Not as great as you thought she was huh?" Tom's eyes clouded with anger.

"You surely had something to do with this I'm sure." Hermione smirked playfully and nibbled on her finger.

"Maybe," She said faking innocence.

"What do you think you're gaining from this May?!" Voldemort howled. "Do you enjoy pissing me off because I won't take much more of this shit!" He rose from his chair also and proceeded to stare down at her. Hermione never cowered in fear.

"Do you enjoy being an asshole? Just because you can doesn't mean you should. You don't need to kill everyone that doesn't do the shit that you're too damn lazy to do yourself!" She argued back. Tom screamed. "What exactly do you plan to do after you kill Harry Potter? Hmm? What about after you take control of the Muggles and make them your slaves? What will you do then? Get someone to make a statue of you? Massage your feet? What the fuck is your point in the future once you've accomplished everything? Sit on your ass all day?!" Voldemort was silent and staring. His angry eyes never left her and Hermione hadn't noticed; he also was gripping her wrist…rather tightly.

'_Damn now that's gonna bother me.'_ She thought disdainfully.

"Please leave." He said releasing his grip on her and turning his back on her to talk to Nagini.

'_Was that a please? He wants me to leave? No fireworks? Torture? Threats? How boring!' _

"I return tomorrow…"Hermione said quietly, also in Parseltongue.

"That's tomorrow. Tonight I do not want you here…leave now please." He hissed softly.

'_He said please again…'_ Hermione nodded silently though she knew he couldn't see her and quietly walked out of the room mentally cheering for her small but sure victory in this argument. A few more and she'd have Tom over this stupid war in no time…she hoped.

She entered the foyer and found Fred, Blaise and Draco waiting for her. Draco and Blaise, predictably, came over to her immediately and held her until she threatened to hex them if the didn't allow her to breath correctly. She turned to Fred who was as white as a sheet.

"Wow May, are you sure your not gonna like get killed?" Hermione laughed.

"No…why would I?"

"Well we couldn't distinguish words but we definitely heard you two screaming at each other." Blaise quipped. Draco then wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and began whispering foolish things in her ear such as 'never do that again' or 'it was stupid to argue with him' or her personal favourite 'I don't want to have to think about him killing you ever again.'

'_Boys' _

"He's not gonna kill me. Honestly I figured you guys would have some sense. Hermione relieved herself from Draco's grip and made her way over to Fred and wrapped her arm around his.

"Goodnight boys. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

With that Hermione and Fred made a smooth disapparation.

-

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Molly, Ron and Harry all scream in unison at the two who had just re-entered the Burrow. Luckily Hermione had replaced her glamour at the last second before they apparated or they would've really bee screwed.

"I, well we went to the Shrieking Shack. I was really stressed this past little while and I'm sorry Molly but every time I walk down the bloody stairs all I see is Ginny lying on the table and you crying! It's not easy you know. It upsets me and Fred found me right before I disapparated and he didn't want me going alone, so he came with me." Hermione said, making it up on the spot.

'_Damn I'm good.' _

Mrs. Weasley immediately forgot the fact the two of them had disappeared from the house for a little over two hours and burst into tears hugging the both of them separately before wiping her eyes and removing herself from the kitchen.

Hermione went to make her way up to her bedroom but found herself being engulfed into a hug by Harry.

"I was so scared Mione! I thought he had gotten you and I didn't know what to do." He confessed still holding her tight.

"We've been avoiding Voldemort forever. I think I'll be fine from him for while. I'm…I'm sorry for leaving though Harry." She said. She gave him a final squeeze before leaving for the comfort…well her bed.

'_Woot! I'm going home!'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N**

**So here's another one. WOW it's been a crazy last couple of weeks. I've been so off track and I'm sorry for the late update. Well I'm back on track again though I don't know what's gonna happen next week cuz I got exams and am practically failing all my classes so YAY studying!**


	8. Chapter 8:Next Stop, Hogwarts!

Eeeek!!! Seriously late update. I KNOW, BUT! I had a crazy exam week in which I think it's a likely chance I failed them all…starts crying hysterically

Ok….mmmmaybe I'm being a little dramatic but I'm just nervous is all…

Anyway sorry for the latness but it won't happen again!

I think…

**Dear Readers**

This is the eighth chapter and the seventh should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter **-- **8 Next Step, Hogwarts**

Over the final three days in which Hermione was home were spent in the lake, Hermione's bed or in one of the many rooms with couches and Firewhiskey.

It was now September 1st and Hermione was waiting by the door with her trunk ready to leave before everyone else, as usual, so as they wouldn't see Hermione with her glamour on. She waited a few more moments enjoying the last glances of her house before preparing to apparate away when she was halted by Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to King's Cross?" Hermione said questioningly.

"You need to pay more attention girl." Lucius scolded. "Hogwarts is no longer permitted to Mudbloods and if you show up there you'll be charted off to the Ministry for questioning."

"How do they know the true blood status of people?"

"They're taking blood samples at the station." Hermione made a grim face. "You will be going to Hogwarts as yourself this year my dear."

"_Ook…back to bed!"_

"Ok…well I'm gonna go write a letter to Harry and Ron…see how the mission is going…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she began to walk away.

Suddenly she was halted in her steps and swore her arm was pulled out of her socket as Lucius' strong hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"_Ow!_"

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED MR. MALFOY BECAUSE IT WAS A BIG MISTAKE HURTING ME AT THIS RIDICULOUSLY EARLY HOUR OF THE MORNING!! DO IT AGAIN AND I'LL- -"

"Miss Gaunt! You will refrain from raising your voice at me and will tell me instantly what this mission you speak of is!" Lucius cut in rather lamely.

"_He would eavesdrop on my mumbling._" Hermione thought distainfully.

"It's none of your business. I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself."

"When you say something out loud it is subjected to anyone in the room."

"Fuck you." Hermione said, seriously not in the mood to listen to Lucius' annoying antics.

For a long time Hermione was sure he was going to beat her for lack of respect but she tried not to give him the chance by turning and walking out of arms reach as quickly as possible and moving towards her room at an unusually fast pace.

Hermione snickered to herself knowing karma would come back around and bite her ass off but she shrugged it off for now and continued to her room.

When she reached her room she walking over to her bedroom only to find someone else in it.

"You know I don't remember you being here when I left." Draco shifted on the bed so he was facing her.

"You didn't but I tried to wake up early enough so I could say good-bye but I had mise you so I figured I'd sleep some more." He said in-between yawns.

"Well I'm apparently going as May this year so it'll be interesting how that works out and _now _we can go back to sleep together!" Hermione said in fake excitement as she lay down on her bed next to Draco.

"That's great May. Awe I cannot _wait_ till your resorted!" Draco said pulling her closer to his body and cuddling against her.

"Why would I be resorted? I'm the same person! It makes no sense!"

"Don't be stupid May. Snap put a charm on the hat so it would think you were a Muggleborn." Hermione scoffed.

"You made that up!" She said laughing, hitting him lightly on the chest. Draco smiled slightly his eyes half closed.

"No seriously though, think about it, you're a direct descendant of Slytherin it would make no sense that it sorted you into a different house on purpose."

"Well then I guess we'll find out when we get there," Hermione said sighing and resting her head close to Draco's and closing her eyes. Draco reshifted and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before he too closed his eyes for some shut-eye.

-

"The train is about to leave any minute!" Narcissa yelled up the stairs.

If you thought the Weasley rush before school was bad, the Malfoy Manor is ten times worse. Why? Because they're ten times lazier.

Draco and Hermione, however, sat calmly on the front stairs with Draco's arm around her waist and Hermione leaning back against his chest while the rest ran around the overlarge home glaring at the two ready teens in envy.

It was approximately five to eleven, which gave them two more minutes to collect their stuff, thirty seconds to apparate to King's Crass and three minutes and thirty seconds to get on the train. That's enough time…right?

Hermione sighed comfortably as she snuggled further into Draco's chest. He was so warm and perfect and she loed him so much, she just wished he'd love her back the same way…not the stupid _sister_ way in which he did.

It was too bad Draco was such a palyer. It would clearly be a challenge for him to truly love anyone.

_BING!_

The sound of an oven timer went off and Draco and Hermione stood holding hands while the other held each others trunks and apparated away.

The red steaming Hogwarts Express stood waiting before them and Hermione smiled in satisfaction. Dragging a reluctant Draco behind her she boarded and went searching for a compartment enjoying the feeling of walking on the familiar train for one of her last times.

"Next stop, Hogwarts!" Hermione said happily to Draco as they sat down in their quickly filling compartment of the remaining Slytherin students, including Theodore this time. Draco just smiled and kissed the top of her head before starting a heated discussion with Blaise, who happened to be beside her so Draco was forced to talk over her.

Being the intelligent, problem solving, person she was; Hermione took the initiative to lean a bit farther against Draco and laid her legs upon Blaise's lap so the boys had a clear view of each other.

Behind her Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head…again.

What did Blaise do?

He glared…quickly…at Draco and continued on as if nothing happened. Hermione's stomach turned nervously as she second-guessed the assumption of the glare but, instead of making a big deal of it she followed suit and continued on as if nothing had happened.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N  
Again sorry for the late update but I hope this chapter makes up for it ********  
R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9:Rita Skeeter

**Dear Readers**

This is the ninth chapter and the tenth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 9 **-- **Rita Skeeter**

Hermione got off the train and into one of the carriages in regular fashion, seeing Professor Grumbly-plank shepherding the first years instead of Hagrid. Other than that it was all pretty routine. She took her seat in the carriage in-between an ecstatic Pansy and Millicent who were so excited that she was "finally" going to Hogwarts. The trip was faster than usual and as Hermione stepped out of the carriage, she was face to face with Severus Snape.

"Ms. Gaunt" He addressed formally. Being as good as a pureblood and a Gaunt, she had to follow the pureblood ethics and dances.

"Professor," She said inclining her head slightly. Snape held out his hand and she stared at it for quite a while before taking it gracefully and stepping down from the carriage. Hermione made sure to not roll her eyes as she was then escorted to the castle.

"This is seriously unnecessary." Hermione grumbled.

"I'm on specific orders Ms. Gaunt. Your presence is to be accentuated." He replied in his dark whisper. Hermione couldn't help it this time she rolled her eyes. Taking a quick glance behind her she noticed another thing.

"Well it seems I was the only one not informed of this." She growled for the Slytherins were dutifully walking behind her and Snape in a triangle formation. How Death Eater of them Snape merely smirked at her and continued to walk.

"Stupid bastard," Hermione mumbled as she was escorted to … the Gryffindor table

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" She asked turning towards Snape noticing that the "Slytherin bodyguard" was no longer with them. Snape's smirk widened.

"There is no longer need to hide Ms. Granger, or should I say Ms. Gaunt?" He practically announced to the entire Gryffindor table. He forced her down on the bench and walked towards the head table where he took the Headmasters chair. 

"Figures." She said to herself.

"_I should really learn to read the newspapers more often."_ She thought. She turned in her seat to find many curious Gryffindor faces staring at her. There was Parvati and Lavender, Neville and a boy Jimmy Peakes, that's right from Quidditch the year before. Demelza Robins, the chaser, Romilda Vane, had a crush on Harry. She did not recognize the rest for they were too young and she clearly had to use to talk to them then so she wouldn't talk to them now.

"Who are you?" Lavender asked, rather rudely.

"May Gaunt,"

"Oh," She stated dumbly she then started a high speed conversation with Parvati.

"But Snape said that you didn't have to hide anymore…Ms. Granger. What's that supposed to mean?" Neville asked. It would figure Neville to be the only person to catch that.

"It's me," Hermione said. "Hermione, my real name is May and I've been put under a glamour all the time for protection." She explained to him quietly. Neville's eyes widened and his mouth opened wide and it was clear the he was about to shout something. Hermione quickly waved her hand and he was silenced.

"Neville I don't want you to shout it out to the world alright? You will address me as May. Nothing else, understand?" Neville nodded silently as did Hermione. "Good." She waved her hand again and Neville was once again vocal.

"I didn't know you could do wandless magic." Hermione didn't answer. "I thought you were supposed to be with Harry and Ron right now." He said quietly. Hermione's head shot towards his and their eyes connected. Neville then began to cower.

"You will not mention that or them ever. You understand?" Neville nodded again. Hermione gave a gracious smile and returned to her meal.

"Her- May? H-how are you even here? I thought you were Muggleborn."

"No actually my real parents aren't Jane and her husband. I'm a half-blood."

"Who're you're real parents?"

"_Gah! This interrogation never ends!" _Hermione thought.

"I can't tell you that Neville I'm sorry." Hermione said looking down at her plate once more as the first years then entered the Great Hall lead by McGonagall. There were very few for the rest, she figured, would've been Muggleborn and not aloud to attend.

"_Bloody bastard_" Hermione thought savagely thinking of Tom.

The sorting ended quickly with most of the children entering either Slytherin of Ravenclaw. Three only making it into Gryffindor and two into Hufflepuff. Hermione readied herself for Dumbledore's speech but as she looked towards to podium she met Snape's gaze and not Dumbledore's.

"_This is so strange_"

Snape began to speak and the hall became silent. New teachers were announced as the Carrows (A.K.A. DEATH EAERS) had taken posts up at the school as Defense the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies…odd… and once again Professor Grumbly-plank had taken Hagrid's teaching post.

Food appeared upon the four great tables and conversation began and… well you all know how it goes.

-

Hermione was later summoned to the Headmaster's office in which she was now standing before the great gargoyle that guarded the sacred chambers. She sighed, spoke the given password and ascended the spiraling staircase revealed by the jumping gargoyle.

"Come in," Snape's voice came from the other side of the door. She entered.

"Miss gaunt, our Lord-"

"Your Lord," Hermione quickly corrected.

"-Has requested you a personal room which your belongings have already been taken up there. Winky will show you your room." He snapped his fingers and Winky, Barty Crouch's old house elf appeared.

Snape who was writing on a bunch of useless pieces of parchment received a dirty glare from Hermione stood her ground as Winky took her hand.

"I will not force a house elf to do unnecessary bidding." Snape looked up at her. "Either you take me to my new chambers, or I do not go." Snape continued to glare at her and was that a… hissing sound?

"_Can't get more snakey-snakey then that_" Hermione thought sarcastically. Snape rose sharply from his seat and next to dragged her from his offices.

-

Hermione awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Those house elves sure knew how to pick 'em Hermione thought as she stretched luxuriously on her mattress and sighed.

Her room was perfect. It was like her own house complete with a kitchen and working house elves – much to her chagrin-, living room, complete with fireplace and couches and tables, all Slytherin colors.

"_So much for being a Gryffindor," _

Hermione walked into the living room and sat on the green couch. She picked up the newspaper that apparently appeared every morning with satisfaction of having her news delivered to her and nearly collapsed at the front page headline.

"_I sure wherever Harry and Ron are they don't get the news,"_

**May Gaunt, Finally out of Hiding!!**

(Below there was a large picture showing the comparison of Hermione's visual aspects compared to May's)

**Disguised for nearly seven years as a Muggleborn witch who went by the name Hermione Granger is really the powerful witch May Gaunt! The Gaunt family were the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin and are the rumored family of the notorious He-who-must-not-be-named. It can be concluded that May Gaunt, more commonly know as 'Hermione Granger' is closely related to the rising Dark Lord. Steps will be taken to ensure – - (cont. pg 2)**

Hermione dropped the paper with shaky hands. All she kept thinking about was how this isn't the way she wanted to Harry and Ron to find out if the have the misfortune of receiving this paper. Hermione rechecked the article and stormed out of her rooms when she saw the authors' name:

Rita Skeeter

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**R&R  
Tell me what ya think and again sorry for the late update!**


	10. Chapter 10:Visits

**Dear Readers**

This is the tenth chapter and the tenth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!  
Sorry for this late update!!!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 10**Visits

The days went by like a blur. She woke up, ate breakfast, went to classes, ate lunch, went to the library or Slytherin common room, ate dinner, secretly planned rebellious acts with Neville and the other older Gryffindors, went to bed, start again.

The teachers of Hogwarts, other that the Death Eating ones, were miserable. They taught fiercely and tried not to show how upset and worried they were but sometimes, it just didn't work.

The Muggle Studies class was now compulsory for all students and it entailed a bunch of rubbish about how dirty muggles were and a bunch of pure-blood bullshit. Taught by; guess! Alecto Carrow; and what if you didn't attend class? Punishment! Run by whom? Guess! Yup, that's right, Amycus and Alecto Carrow! Life in short was bliss…for her.

It was nearing Christmas and Neville had been pretty beaten up by the Carrow's as had Luna. Hermione was never punished or looked at by the Carrow's. They feared her as much as they did her brother, which Luna, less than Neville, resented.

It wasn't like she didn't try to stop their punishments, it was Snape! If she wasn't doing homework or sneaking around, he had her doing something or other that somehow related to Voldemort's efforts, halting her intentions to cease their punishments.

Whether it was inventing an undetectable portkey or a specialized cloak, they were all tedious things that Tom just didn't feel like doing. It was irritating because every new idea Tom came out with she had to make two of each idea. One for Tom and an even better version for the Order.

That was another perk. The Carrow's didn't fuck around with her mail. She frequently sent Molly Weasley (currently housing the Order) and even to Minerva McGonagall (rather than walking up to her in the Great Hall and giving it to her) about news on Tom's ideas and for updates on Harry and Ron.

It was the first time that she was actually going against Tom and it kind of scared her.

Potterwatch was the new thing. Fred, George, Remus, Kingsley, and Lee ran this radio station which was guarded by passwords, and told the real news.

Pius Thicknesse, Minister for Magic was keeping everything out of the papers by command of Tom because it was clear the man was under the Imperious Curse. The Daily Profit and every other magazine or paper was now useless to read, the only exception being the Quibbler.

Luna's father had stood by Harry through the whole thing and was still trying to get people on Harry's side. Little did poor Xenophillius Lovegood know, poor Luna would not be coming back home for Christmas and there was absolutely nothing Hermione could do about it. Well, except to give Luna one of Tom's better inventions to help keep her healthy and unharmed.

Tomorrow they would be heading home on that big scarlet piece of metal to spend two weeks with her crappy brother and wonderful friends.

"May," Draco approached her at the Gryffindor table; it was dinner.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Hermione asked politely, giving warning glance at Neville not to mention anything they had just been talking about.

"I'm to escort you to your room, you're to gather a few…things, and we are to leave."

"Right now?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"He wants you home for dinner so he can talk to you. Don't make this any harder for me May." He asked pleadingly and held out his hand. Hermione sighed and rose from her spot on the bench, ignoring his hand and followed Draco outside.

"Where are your quarters?" Draco asked.

"Oh cut the professional crap Draco. I have what I need, lets just go." Hermione spoke forcefully. Draco nodded and smiled at her as he took her hand as Hermione touched one of her illegally tampered port-keys and disappeared from sight.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he observed the room they were in. The wallpaper was peeling and windows were boarded and there was a bed in the corner.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack but I don't know how that works out." Hermione thought aloud.

"I do." Hermione and Draco turned around to see Harry in the other corner of the room sitting on a chair looking…not too happy.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, trying to ignore his angry look. She rushed up to him to give him a hug when she rebounded off a shield and fell back into Draco's arms.

"What's this all about Harry?"

"That's a funny question coming from you Hermione. Oh wait! I forgot! It's May isn't it?" Harry accused sarcastically. Hermione mentally slapped herself. '_If I ever get a hold on Rita Skeeter __again__ she will pay dearly.' _She thought angrily.

"Yes Harry…I'm May. I've actually always been May." Hermione spat suddenly getting angry at the fact that Harry was angry with her.

"You know it actually makes a bunch of sense. You wanting me to learn Occlumency so much, telling me not to rescue Sirius. You knew what he was planning all along didn't you?"

"No!" Hermione screamed horrified that Harry would accuse her of such a thing. Didn't he know that he loved her? "Harry, I would _never_! I would never just sit by and let that happen!" Hermione said tears springing forward instantly at the mention of these events and Sirius.

"And what about now Hermione; are you stopping things now?!"

"It's not like I'm not trying! I'm one person and he's _insane_!"

"You know what Hermione, I trusted you with my life and now I find out that you've been lying and my whole life has been replayed back to Voldemort!"

"No it hasn't Harry! You really thinki I would be aloud who I am for ten months of a year for no reason what-so-ever? You think it was planned for me to become friends with you? I never knew Voldemort before you did Harry. It's not like he was having a party at Draco's until our fourth year! Because if that's what your thinking then I might as well leave because I would never have a friend that stupid!!"

"I'm not stupid Hermione!"

"It's _**May**_!" Harry walked over to her in a matter of one huge step when Draco yelled '_Stupefy'_ and Harry fell unconscious to the ground.

"Draco! You idiot!" Hermione screamed. She fell to her knees and bent over Harry.

"_Enneverate_," Harry's eyes fluttered open and stared up at Hermione's who still had tears in her eyes. "You have to believe me Harry." She whispered. The next thing she knew, they were both standing and holding each other tightly.

"You better go Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, um…_Obliviate_!" Draco's eyes went funny as Hermione and Harry dictated a fake story to Draco about the last twenty minutes and then Harry disapparated. Draco stared at Hermione in confusion for no less than a second before he looked around the room and spotted the bed.

"Well May, if this is what you really wanted you could have just let me know…" Hermione scoffed, roller her eyes, grabbed Draco's arm and disapparated also.

"Your late." Said the evil red-eyed man as two bodies materialized in the front foyer to Malfoy Manor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

So again, sorry for the late, late, late update… Yeah it'll be sooner next time I promise :D:D:D


	11. Chapter 11:Dinner and Stiff Conversation

**Dear Readers**

This is the eleventh chapter and the twelfth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner! 

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 11****Dinner and Stiff Conversations**

Hermione and Draco made their way foreword and Draco bowed. 

"You know," Hermione started putting up her mental barriers…just in case. "We took so long because I really didn't believe that something was so important that you had to pull me out of school a whole seventeen hours early." She finished. Draco glanced at her nervously. Tom however looked at her with absolutely no emotion.

Cold. 

That's what she felt. Her limbs were freezing up and Tom was still staring at her. 

'_Stupid bastard.'_ She thought as she tried to fight back. Draco however had no idea about what was going on and was whipping his head back and forth from May to the Dark Lord. May was losing. She was losing pretty badly and it was getting hard to concentrate. 

'_It's not fair. He got a head start!'_ was all she could think of as her body froze over. 

"Okay! I give up!" Warmth flashed through her body and she collapsed into Draco's arms who caught her in surprise unaware of a "battle" going on in the first place. Tom then exited through the door on the let that led to the dinning hall. 

"Are you okay May!" Draco said turning his attention to her. 

"I'm fine. He was pretty much telling me he wasn't gonna take my shit anymore." She laughed. " I lost. BOO!" She yelled. 

'_Has she gone insane? What the hell did he do to her?_' He wondered slightly worried. 

"What did he do to you?" He asked deciding to express his thought vocally. 

"Mmm…he froze me. Can you carry me?" She asked snuggling into his chest. 

Bewildered, Draco picked her up. '_She was frozen and this is how she responds'_ Draco thought sarcastically. He passed through the door on the left as did Tom when Hermione began to wriggle. He set her down and she ran the rest of the way into the dining hall. Draco hurried in her wake and found her sitting to the Dark Lord's right with a gorgeous black, strapless evening gown, '_Damn her and that wandless magic.'_ Talking happily with the Dark Lord. His father, Lucius, was sitting to the Dark Lord's left with his mother, Narcissa beside him. They were silent. Draco walked in and took his seat beside May and waited silently, listening to the on-going conversation.

"And let's be honest about the giants, they could step on one of us!" Hermione said. 

"The giants are necessary. You think I would send my people out while the giants are attacking?" 

"Sometimes it's inevitable."

Was she doing what he thought she was doing? She was trying to convince the Dark Lord not to use the giants! She was nuts…why was she doing that? She was purposefully going against the Dark Lord!

"Well I wish not to discuss it with you May. Let us enjoy our dinner." Voldemort said smoothly as the houselves entered with their dinner. It looked like pork, with mashed potatoes, carrots and bread rolls. '_Wow,'_ thought Hermione '_This is low profile.'_

"So…" Hermione said trying to break the silence. It didn't work. '_god the Malfoy's are so darn stiff.' _She thought viciously. 

-

"Hey Harry" came Ron's voice as Harry entered the tent. "How did it go with Hermione or May." He spat the last name disgustedly. 

"Probably a hell of a lot better than it could've." 

"What do you mean better? What lies was she telling you!" Ron said aggravated. 

"She didn't tell me any lies. I got her upset and her shields fell," Harry recounted the details, "and I used Ligilimency on her."

"S-s-so it's s-still our Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah, I think so…I want her here Ron." Harry confessed as he sat on the small bed that inhabited the tent. 

"Me too Harry… Why didn't we bring her in the first place?" Ron asked. He could swear he saw Harry's eyes well up as he answered. 

"I just w-wanted to keep her safe"

-

'_What a night!'_ Hermione thought as she slipped under her covers and snuggled into her pillows. Dinner was probably the longest hours she had ever experienced in her life. It was mostly silent unless she talked with Tom. She was forced to whisper to Draco for he was embarrassed to speak any louder in front of his 'Lord'. '_Jesus! These people!' _Hermione was so frustrated that she didn't even remember that these people were family. 

Just then her bedroom door opened and in slipped Draco. 

"May? Are you still awake?" He asked cautiously.

"Well I am now." He entered the room and slipped under her covers and held her tight to his body.

"May, your still as cold as ice!" He said…rather loudly. 

"I am?" She replied moving a hand to her other arm to check for herself. It was warm.

"No I'm not Draco." She turned around to face him and saw him shivering, still holding her body. She reached out a hand to touch him out of curiosity and saw her hand to be very pale and beginning to turn a light shade of blue.

"Oh my Merlin!" Hermione said sitting up. Her arms seemed to be covered in frost and it was creeping up her body to her neck. Hermione started to panic, breathing quickly, when she stopped breathing completely and sat stiff with her arms outstretched to a terrified Draco.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I didn't expect to find you here." Came the slithering voice of the red-eyed man.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**Helllloooo  
So here's the 11****th**** chapter :D  
I'm trying a few things diff. and you'll see interlude and St like that coming up … i think  
:D SO R&R people!**


	12. Interlude:Fred

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Interlude: Fred**

"They're being housed at the Malfoy Manor." Reported Fred Weasley. 

"Good work Fred! It's amazing how you get all this information so quickly." Harry praised. 

"_Wow…he's so trusting…and stupid!_" They all were. It's not like it wasn't obviously obvious that there was no other way to find this information without having being conducted into Voldemort's army. Fred shook his head softly. 

"We need to find a way to weaken the protection spells around the house, which Herm-" He was going to say Hermione. "Which, Ron Fred and I will work on…" he finished lamely. He gave a questioning look in Fred's direction to confirm that this was O.K. with him and Fred nodded. 

The meeting continued.

Just then his mark burned. 

"_Shit_" He thought. 

Fred gripped his left arm and tried his hardest to pay attention to the rest of the meeting. 

We'll need to contact the Ministry to - -" Fred's breath hitched as his mark flared once more. 

"_He will have to wait!_"

"I agree with Potter! The Department of - -" Fred's head dropped to the table in front of him as he squeezed his eyes shut; allowing another wave3 close to an electric shock rack his forearm. It felt as if it would fall off at any second.

"No one should be allowed to - -" Fred let out a groan of pain. Silence entered the room and settled around its occupants, dragging their attention to Fred Weasley.

"Uh…Fred are you O.K.?" Fred's head shot up and he grimaced. 

"_Double shit!_" 

"Yeah no, I'm not feeling good at all." He said and ran from the room. He quickly apparated to the Malfoy Manor and the pain in his arm ceased immediately, his other arm dropping to his side uselessly. 

He the slowed and walked into the chamber in which Voldemort and approximately, fifty other Death Eater's sat waiting. 

"_I am in __so__ much SHIT!_" Fred shook his head softly and continued to curse under his breath as he walked up to Voldemort and bowed deeply. 

Voldemort then directed his wand into Fred's throat and said very quietly to rise. Fred did as he was told but kept his eyes lowered to the ground. 

"You have a little over three seconds to explain to I, Lord Voldemort, what was _so_ important that it took you _so_ long to answer my call." He said just as quietly. 

Fred looked up into Voldemort's bloodshot eyes and gulped visibly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N  
So that's my little interlude…I'm posting it during the week like this because … well I feel like it :D I thought since that I've been taking so freakin long to update that I'll do a whole bunch of small but informative stuff to make up for it I guess … :D  
well ! Next update is next Monday! **


	13. Chapter 12:Sparks

Dear Readers

**Dear Readers**

This is the twelfth chapter and the thirteenth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 12 ******** Sparks**

'_Shit'_ Hermione thought as she sat beside Voldemort as he held his want to the neck of Fred Weasley. '_What do I do?'_ She stared at Voldemort and began the process of Ligilimency. She met firm walls. She nudged but the walls stayed as firm as concrete. '_Oh honestly,'_

Using all her mind power and concentration she blew a hole in this firm blockage like a bomb. Entering Tom's mind she saw his current thought of torturing Fred into insanity and then giving his left arm back to his family with a note signed with love from Voldemort.

'_Don't you even think about it!' _Hermione thought into Tom's mind.

'_Too late,' _Voldemort's voice pounded in her head.

'_He was in an Order meeting if anything you dolt!'_

'_Think that to me again and you will be in the same position as your lover here.'_ Hermione growled verbally. 

'_He was getting information for you and if you kill him for helping you I will personally murder that snake. And don't think I won't!'_ she heard Voldemort think to himself in the distance. '_Try me.' _She egged on. 

Sparks flew out the end of Voldemort's wand thoroughly scaring Fred and Hermione before he lowered his wand when Fred said he was in fact at a meeting for the Order. 

Hermione held in a sigh and put her hand on Voldemort's arm. He thoroughly ignored her.

Fred was then interrogated on what he remembered, which wasn't much as he had been in a large amount of pain and was dismissed. 

Out of nowhere, Nagini came slithering from under Hermione arm, raising her hand away from Voldemort's arm as the snake slid onto the now unoccupied space and the meeting continued. 

"We have to say welcome back, my loyal friends, to Miss Ginerva." Voldemort announced halfway through the meeting. Hermione who had been dozing off jerked her head towards the figure that had just walked into the room. 

If looks could kill, as everyone wishes at least once in their lifetime, then Miss _Ginerva_ would have dropped dead. 

'_How did this happen?!'_ Hermione was ready to jump up and clobber the pathetic excuse for a human being that was bowing to the Dark Lord in this instance…but then again, she didn't want what happened last to repeat itself. 

_Flashback_

_Sitting frozen, not breathing but still very conscious, was Hermione as she was forced to watch as Draco was knocked out cold by a blue spell sent somewhere from her left. _

_Chemistry 101_

_What happens to an object when frozen and then bent past its limits?_

_Ya…it breaks! _

_Hermione couldn't feel a thing as Voldemort proceeded to take various parts of her body and twist and distort them with sickening cracks. _

_Again, thankfully she felt nothing…_

_BUT! When good old Tom decided to unfreeze her body, it feel flat on the bed from the sitting position she had been in. A few more cracks followed and if the pain from 'dethawing' wasn't enough then the rough contact with albeit, the soft bed, sent her over the edge. _

_Hermione screamed as loud and as long as her vocals would let her before she fell silent. Her body felt ready to fall apart, and she was certain that if she did not posses skin, then she would already be in pieces. _

_Every ragged breath she took with her broken ribs rising and falling was torture. Tom had left her there until the next morning when Narcissa found her an got house-elves to heal her. _

End of Flashback

She sat now glaring daggers at the red-head while cursing Voldemort mentally. 

'_Stupid bastard, how did this happen? He did this to get back on me, the stupid prick. I have to protect the Weasley's if no one else. Harry will be counting on me.'_

Next to her Voldemort asked Ginny to rise and take her seat next to the gentlemen on the far right? 

'_Far right? What is the - - Fred!'_

She was fairly sure Miss _Ginny_ was unaware that her brother was here to protect her. '_Merlin the stupidity'_

She glanced over in Fred's direction and saw him sitting stiffly and fixing his hood. Hermione whipped her head to stare at Voldemort finding him staring right back at her. 

"How _dare_ you," She hissed at him in Parseltongue. 

"No, it is how dare _you_, but now its _congratulations_ to me." Voldemort hissed back in what would be a cocky manner to a snake. 

"Yes my Lord. Well done," Nagini praised. 

"Oh shut up you stupid snake." Nagini reared back and hissed defiantly at Hermione. 

"Nagini no," The snake recoiled at the sound of her Masters voice and began to slither out of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked sadly 

"I do not do anything. They come willingly" He said back before turning to stare at the rest of his army who were staring silently at the two hissing people. 

As Voldemort began his pathetic speech of new future and shit like that Hermione stood up, scraping her chair loudly and left by a secret door behind them. 

It felt as if the meeting took years to end but it did end and Draco rushed out and made his way to May's room where she lie, curled up on her bed facing the door, as if waiting for him. 

"Hey." Draco said approaching the bed, kneeling so he could see her face. "You alright?" Hermione gave an almost imperceptible nod and rolled over so her back was to him. 

'_Okay so maybe she wasn't waiting for me.'_ He pulled himself onto the bed and draped an arm around Hermione. 

"You know I'm always here for you…right?" 

Hermione turned to him and kissed him full on the lips and ran her hand up his chest. 

'…_okay?'_ Draco thought, happily responding to her actions. She pulled away suddenly and Draco frowned. 

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want me Draco?" She asked. 

Draco stared into her beautiful blue eyes and responded the only way he knew how; he kissed her. His mind was still jumbled at why she would even ask such a silly question as such but pushed the thought aside. 

Hermione was sure she felt sparks as she dissolved into his kiss. 

**A/N**

**So ladies, and possible gents, here is another chapter! R&R or just R lol though the reviews are very much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 13:Planning

Dear Readers

**Dear Readers**

This is the thirteenth chapter and the fourteenth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 13 ******** Planning**

"I want to enter Hogwarts grounds. With Snape as Headmaster, this shall be quite simple…" He trailed off.

"Will you acquire assistance my Lord?"

"I wish for May to come with me." He continued, ignoring the man's offer of help.

"She will already be at the school my Lord."

"No,"

"N-no?"

"I want to take her out of school. She is much more useful to me here than she is there."

"Y-you don't want her to complete her education?" This was not going well.

"She has intelligence far beyond what the school could ever imagine. Her time there is wasted. Is this simple task to difficult for you Lucius?" Voldemort challenged.

"N-no my Lord."

"Good. I want this arranged for the end of the holidays."

"Yes my Lord,"

"You are dismissed."

"M-my Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"What of Draco?"

"What about him?"

"Well, it's just that, May has gotten quite attached to him and I think that she would be more co-operative if he stayed with her." Voldemort stroked his snake, never taking his eyes off Lucius.

"She will co-operate no matter what, I do not see the point in taking young Draco out of school also." Lucius nodded nervously. _Crap!_ "Take Draco out of school if you deem it so important but that is all I will ever grant you. You are dismissed Lucius." Voldemort hissed. Lucius nodded quickly and left.

"Nagini, I shall be unstoppable soon and you will be well fed with all the dirty blood." Voldemort hissed softly to his snake as he continued to stroke her.

"I look forward to your triumph my Lord." The snake hissed back lovingly, if that's even possible for a snake to accomplish, as she wrapped herself around his body.

"Unstoppable Nagini," He repeated. "The world will be ours and we could do whatever we want."

"I just want food." She said coming face to face with her master.

"I want more. I want servants, and people to bow to me and do as I say. I want them to fear the Great Lord Voldemort and know that I am the greatest wizard alive!"

"My Lord, you have house-elves and Death Eaters to fill those wants. So what are we working towards now?" Was Nagini working against him too?

Just then the door opened a crack and May slipped in the room. She was dressed in Muggle clothing of baggy track pants and a tight tank top. She looked cold. _Only has herself to blame for that. Her and her crappy clothing._

"I was thinking today."

"Really? What an improvement." Voldemort shot sarcastically. Hermione gave him a silent glare before sitting by his feet and letting Nagini wrap herself around May in a very threatening stance.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Really? And your reasons for this would be?"

"I put up a façade all the time, I know all the material, and half the time I'm doing more things for you than I am homework. There is no point in me being there."

_Well doesn't this make convincing her so much easier._

"I'm sure I could arrange for your wishes. And what exactly do you plan do here?"

"Whatever you wish me too."

_Perfect_

"Plans will be set in motion tonight."

"Thank-you" She said quietly and left the room.

_Perfect,_ She thought, smirking as she left the room.

Lucius was waiting outside the door for her and she walked past him silently offering him a small smile as she went; the relief upon his face laughable. She hurried up to her room quickly and made her way over to Draco.

"Did he fall for it?"

"Of course. It's what he wants. If someone makes it easier for him then he'll take it." Draco nodded. He rolled over off the bed and pried at the floor bored directly beside the bed post. Underneath were stacks of papers and bottles of Firewhiskey.

Draco pulled out the papers and one bottle of Firewhiskey and replace himself on the bed.

"Alright, so I can get the anti-apparition wards down as I did with Ginny."

"And these are the secret entrances from outside right?"

"Right, now we will have to run through this ourselves before we get anyone else in on this."

"Clearly, what about Blaise? Where is he?"

"The Zabini Citadel, he is temporarily banned from the Malfoy Manor by command of the Dark Lord."

"Stupid bastard," Hermione mumbled. "Alright, and then we're going to have to come up with a plan or distraction so we can get to Blaise's, and then another so we can alert the Order after we're done."

"Why don't you just tell Fred?" Hermione sighed. Sometimes she really thought she was stupid, her brain just too complex to realize the simple ways from the complicated ones.

"Or, we could do that."

"Ahah, okay well at least we're both home now so we have lots of time."

"I know but I don't know how Harry and Ron are doing and if they did what I told them to then we'll never find them."

"Well what do they matter?"

"A lot; if they're not ready then we have to be extremely careful."

"Not ready for what?"

"Never mind Draco, all you need to know is that our plan revolves entirely around them."

"The meeting is next week and I think that would be a good time to start our plan."

"Yes, we'll petrify some and get them on the leaving rush."

"We can only do four at a time."

"That's alright because there's another meeting the week after also.

"Alright. I'm going to bed May."

"Okay me too." She said and crawled under her covers. Draco did the same.

"I thought you were going to bed."

"Who said I was going to sleep in my room?"

"Whatever," The lights then faded and both teens entered blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Remember, more reviewsfaster updates.  
Let's get those reviews!!


	15. Chapter 14:Christmas

Dear Readers

**Dear Readers**

This is the fourteenth chapter and the fifteenth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 14******** Christmas**

Christmas was three days away and everyone in the manor were rushing around doing last minute things in preparations for the Christmas ball being held in honor of Voldemort and May who's real birthday was on the eve of Christmas.

The only one in exception to the hustle and bustle was Lucius who had successful pulled Hermione and Draco out of school and was currently lounging in his study triumphantly, happily drinking multiple glasses of Firewhiskey and eggnog…and well Voldemort (obviously!)

Hermione was in constant contact with multiple people within the order and Slytherins everywhere who would be attending the ball. Draco was constantly disappearing to what Hermione had no idea. Every time she asked he avoided the topic and disappeared again. It was exceedingly frustrating, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"May?" Hermione whipped around in surprise. _Speak of the Devil_

"Oh Draco, it's you."

"Who did you think it would be?" He asked laughing but then turning a suspicious glance towards her. Hermione laughed.

"I don't know. I've just been so busy lately and _you_ haven't been here." She suddenly accused.

"I know! Sorry but, I was doing it for you." He finished sweetly and innocently.

"Oh?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't have my date for the ball not look the best, so I went to more than enough stores and found the perfect dress and matching jewelry set." He said smiling as a box appeared on the bed. Hermione stared at the box suspiciously before squealing in delight and running over to it.

Opening the box she found a beautiful white dress. She pulled it out and ran to her full length mirror holding the dress against her.

The dress was strapless and the bodice was decorated with lace and sparkles. It was like looking out your window and seeing a perfect blanket of white snow filttering in the sun. It was floor length and the flared beautifully.

Draco appeared in the mirror behind her carrying a smaller box. Hermione turned and opened the box excitedly. Insed was a diamond tear drop necklace, with matching bracelet and earrings.

Hermione placed both jewelry and dress down carefull before jumping at Draco and kissing random parts of his face. Draco laughed.

"I'll take it that you like it."

"YES! I love it! Oh Draco your so amazing!" She praised before kissing him smartly on the lips. Draco laughed his throaty laugh again before Hermione wiggled out of his grasp and made to pick up the dress again.

"Only the best for you May," He said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione turned to him and kissed him once more before breaking free of his grasp and making her way to the bathroom.

"I'm trying it on so you better be out there when I'm done!"

Draco smiled to himself.

"Don't worry, I will be."

"What's all the excitement about?" Draco turned to see his father enter the room with a slight swagger in his step. Draco smiled again.

"How's the eggnog father?"

"I think the house-elves need to learn when too much is too much," He said scowling.

"Or perhaps it's just you father!" Draco joked as he experimentally poked his father in the chest to see just how drunk he was. Lucius glared at his son, only stumbling back about two steps before plopping into a chair.

"Now, as I asked before, what is all the excitement about?!" _Oooo. Drunken Lucius is getting impatient. Teehee_

"I gave May the dress." Draco said proudly.

"It was a good pick I must say" His father congratulated.

"I know," Draco continued to gloat. "You didn't even pick one that good for mother!" Lucius sat back in his chair and said nothing as he studied his son through jealous eyes. It was as if warning Draco to shut it before he (Lucius) pulled his drunken wand out and did some magical tricks! All in drunken humour Draco summed up and he continued to smirk at his father.

"Are you ready?" Hermione's muffled voice came from inside the bathroom.

"Yes!" the two men said in unison. Inside the bathroom Hermione took a deep breath as she glanced once more in the mirror. Hell who was she kidding? She was gorgeous. She slowly opened the door for effect before stepping out and having the satisfaction of listening to both men's (where Lucius' was rather creepy) breath hitched.

-

"The guests are arriving! Miss needs to get ready!" Squeked The haouse elves now tugging on Hermione's sleeve. Hermione allowed herself to be dragged to her room where she was pampered and dressed by various elves.

-

"Ladies and genlement, I give to you, May Gaunt!" Cheers and applaud erupted as Hermione walked down the main stairs to her patiently waiting date, Draco Malfoy. He smiled down upon her as she took his arm and was guided into the crouwed. The party had officially begun.

Throughout the evening Hermione received multiple compliments on her dress and induced herself to a plentiful of wine. It was nearing midnight when the first guests began to leave. After the fifth couple left to leave, Hermione and Droco politely took their leave and made their way to the room that was 'off limits' to the guests. They opened the doors and were greeted with blasting muggle music pounding in their ears. They transfigured their clothing and continued their way through the room of partying teens and through another door.

This time they were greeted with a cloud of smoke and higher pitched giggles. _Good old trusty Slytherins._ Hermione thought.

"May! Come get some of this!" Shrieked Pansy, running towards her with a bong. She tripped on her way and fell into Draco.

"Ooh, Draco! I didn't know you wanted me that way!" She said giggling. She turned to Hermione and handed her the bong. Hermione looked bewilderedly to Draco who simply shrugged and walked away to join Blaise who miraculously had been aloud back at the Manor. Hermione glanced and the instrument in her hand before gagging on the stench of the room and throwing the bong against the nearest wall. _This could be a long night._

-

A Christmas tree adorned the main gathering room and was decorated lavishly, complimenting the room itself. Gifts showered the bottom of it, different shapes, sized and colours.

"It's been a long life my dear." Lucius said, sitting down with his wife, wrapping his arm around her sleek shoulders. She sighed, comfortably lodging herself against Lucius' body.

"It has, but it has been rewarding. Look at our son, in love!" She said happily as she gazed into the rumbling fire beside the tree. _What a lovely tree, _Narcissa mused.

"I cannot wait to be a grandmother!" Lucius just stiffened and stared at his wife with wide eyes. His mouth stood open as he tried to make coherent words, opening and closing his mouth multiple times.

"Oh Lucius, stop! You look like a fish."

"Your not telling me, that those two h-have –"

"Oh no Lucius, not yet anyway; but they will and there will be a beautiful child. Oh I can see it Lucius! A big beautiful wedding and oh, I am very much looking forward to it!"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N  
So there you have it. I'm looking for the grand total of 50 reviews before my next chapter! I'm at 46 right now so it shouldn't be that hard people! I hope you enjoy! **


	16. Chapter 15:Aftermath

Dear Readers

**Dear Readers**

This is the fifteenth chapter and the sixteenth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner! 

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 15******** Aftermath**

Headache and memory loss became Hermione's new best friend. She awoke rather late than she had ever done on a Christmas morning and cuddled to the warm lump of skin beside her as the after effects of wine, Firewhiskey, and being hot boxed in a room full of drugs and smoke settled upon her.

'_That's always fun Christmas morning'_ Hermione thought ruefully. She groaned and in turn received a groan from Draco.

"Your parents are probably wondering where we are." Draco made a sound that could've been a no but Hermione wasn't sure.

"We have to get up Draco," Draco groaned again and held tighter onto her.

'_He asked for it.'_ Hermione thought and in that moment apparated to where she knew Narcissa and Lucius would be. 

They landed expertly on a couch as the two adults turned their attention to them.

"How nice of you to join us," quipped Lucius snootily, before waving his wand bringing piles of gifts to each occupant in the room. Hermione overlooked her present in interest when one caught her eye.

The present was wrapped in the brightest most colourful paper Hermione had ever seen and was an extremely odd shape. She opened it carefully and found Muggle Glad zip away bags filled with different things.

One bag held a white powder, another, what looked to be a cut up plant and the third was filled with a pile of mushrooms. Hermione went to hold itup to her face before Draco grabbed her hand.

"May, put that shit away! What are you doing with drugs anyway?!" He whispered fervently.

"I don't know!" Hermione whispered back innocently. "They were a gift." Draco laughed as Hermione hid them away and began talking in normal tones once more.

"Who gave them to you?" Hermione picked up the attached note on the wrapping paper. It said: _Enjoy._

"Theodore."

"Ha! Figures," The gift opening continued in an orderly fashion with Hermione receiving a beautiful jewelry set from Lucius and Narcissa, a couple of thick leather bound books from Harry and Ron. '_Oooh I'm excited o read these' _She thought happily stacking them on the table in front of her.

Molly had knitted her a sweater; the twins sent a bunch of offensive products from their store and nothing from Ginny. '_That's too bad.'_ She thought smirking at the present that she had sent Ginny.

Next came the Slytherins gifts. Pansy and Millicent got her a bunch of With Weekly magazines with a signed certificate giving her permission to produce a copy of anything she saw in them. Crabbe and Goyle sent homemade pies cupcakes which Hermione rolled her eyes at. '_Thoughtful, too bad Molly's the best cook ever!'_ Next came Blaise's gift.

It was a white gold necklace with crusts of her birthstone around it. The not said: _Because on Christmas there is no greater blessing than you. _Hermione smiled her eyes almost filling with tears at the thought of all the stuff she'd done with Draco. It felt like betrayal to Blaise because he loved her so much. Hermione then realized that out of all her gifts she didn't get one from Draco nor Tom.

'_Oh well,'_ She thought placing Blaise's necklace around her neck.

"Who gave you that May?" Narcissa asked addressing the necklace that now adorned her neck as it glittered in the light.

"Blaise," Hermione said simply. Waving her hand her other presents disappeared and Hermione also disappeared to the kitchens where she chatted with some of the houselves as they worked.

Draco cam in sometime later wearing the new cloak she had bought him. It was black and thick and defensive magic was threaded through every fiber of the material; compliments of yours truly. No harm would ever come to him if he wore this cloak.

He was holding a small red velvet box. He approached her.

"May, I wanted to give you my present a little more privately, and when I'd sobered up a little," he scoffed slightly his voice quiet and serious. He handed extended his arm to Hermione and handed her the box. When Hermione opened it she gasped and her hand covered her mouth in shock. Inside was an opal set on a silver band in which her birthstone was encrusted.

"It's beautiful!" She turned to look at Draco.

"I promise to always be here for you, to make you smile when you're sad and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. I promise to always protect you and keep you from harm and I promise to always have you by my side and never in the background." He recited as he slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she watched him place it on her finger and kiss her knuckles. He then kissed her lips.

"I love you May, and I promise to love you forever."

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you so much Draco!" She said as she he took her in his arms and held her close.

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**So there it is my readers. Sorry for the long wait, exams and all… So yeah pretty much a fluff chapter…but hey every story needs fluff. Anyways so R&R and before you ask, yes, Hermione's colorful package does have an importance in later chapters. **


	17. Intermission:Blaise & Ginny

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Intermission******** Blaise & Ginny**

Blaise rushed up to his room clutching Hermione's gift to his chest. He slammed his door and collapsed on his bed immediately ripping off the paper on the present. It was a leather bound book. Wait! He lifted the book up and underneath was a cloak.

He slipped it through his hands and felt the smoothness of magic caress his fingers. '_May your amazing.'_ He thought. He opened the book and there staring out at him were three people; May, Draco and himself. He continued to flip through the book and found a bunch of pictures of them growing up. Some had just him and May, some had all three of them.

He also found more recent ones in as he reached the back of the book.

When he was holding her in Diagon Alley, they were sitting together after, when she kissed him after her rant about Ginny and finally a picture of them both cooped up in that smokey room after the Christmas ball, huddling together to get away from the god-ridden smell and smoke circling the room.

Blaise smiled to himself while gazing at the last picture. He idly wondered how some of the photos were even taken or if May had once again used her wonderful magic to produce these images from her memory. It wouldn't surprise him.

'_Thanks for reminding me of everything I can't have…'_ He thought sadly, closing the book. He then moved to stash the book under his pillow. Whether he had her or not he knew that he would treasure those moments with her forever.

He then collapsed, his head hitting the pillow his Christmas gift was now hidden under. He could feel it under the softness of his pillow and enjoyed the thought of May's presence being with him as he slept. Creepy no?

-

"Ginerva!" Ginny shot up from where she had been sleeping. She quickly straightened her outfit and thoughtlessly applied multiple glamours so no one would know her pathetic state.

"Yes Mister Nott?" She asked as she ran down the main stairs of the Nott household. Desmond, Theodore's older brother rolled his eyes at her disgustedly before handing her a package and walking out of sight.

Ginny sighed dejectedly. She walked back to her room slowly as she thought over how badly everything had turned out.

Molly had given her to the Ministry where she was returned to Voldemort and ordered to staying with the Nott's/ With Harry and her whole family seeing her mark her reasons for joining were obsolete.

She was rendered useless to the cause for Voldemort wouldn't let her do anything in case she screwed up…_again._ She thought mockingly.

She was now with the Nott's, miserable and diliked by everyone and most of all, ashamed of herself. Hermione was right. _Or May was._

_Hermione_ had scammed everyone all her life and no one seemed to care. They all still adored her for her bravery and crap but nope that's not how it worked out for everyone else! _Pathetic._ She thought ripping open her package.

Inside was a box of fine wood and it tingled when Ginny laid her hand upon the top. Curiosity overcame the wrong witch as she opened the lid and immediately started screaming.

She screamed and screamed as Harry being killed played before her eyes, Voldemort cutting her open and letting her die slowly, Hermione and Harry standing above her smirking at her before spitting on her and walking out of the room, Hermione's hand in Harry's… 

All of a sudden the images stopped as Ginny noticed that Theodore had come in the room and closed the box.

"What's your problem girl?!" He asked loudly, clearly irritated.

Ginny was now crying as her worst fears replayed through her mind.

"Th-there's a c-curse in that box." She cried. Theodore smirked as he looked at the note attached to the side of the box before walking away. Ginny looked down at it also, tears blinding her sight.

_Happy Christmas Ginerva!_

_Love,_

_May ___

Ginny continued to cry as nightmare after nightmare that had come out of the box flashed before her eyes again, and again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**So I know just an intermission but I'm trying to make the next chapter amazing. I'm going to Florida for ten days, leaving Monday so I hope that time will give me fuel for the next chapter. R&R your thoughts cuz if you don't you might not be happy with the story!**


	18. Chapter 16:Operation Freeze

Dear Readers

**Dear Readers**

This is the sixteenth chapter and the seventeenth should be posted next Monday or depending on reviews sooner!

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**A/N**

So here it is readers! My ten day inspiration! I hope you enjoy it. It was hell without my internet so I put all my effort into this. It might suck but your gonna have to be the one to tell me that so REVIEW! 

**Chapter 16 ******** Operation Freeze**

'_The train is gone'_ Hermione thought as she watched the clock on the wall strike eleven o'clock. It felt strange not to be on it for the first time in seven years.

She wondered vaguely how Harry and Ron were doing before forgetting it and focusing on the many names on the parchment in front of her. These names being the Death Eater's appearing at tonight's meeting. Their names were arranged in the order they would be sitting throughout the room, x's over those being targeted.

Hermione sighed exhaustedly. _'This life never ends!'_ She thought realizing just everything that had to be done.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked from behind her.

"Thinking about a world without Tom where you could sleep in till noon and not constantly have to keep thinking. Draco laughed.

"Your right, my head feels like it's burning from the inside out!"

"No, that's just you're A.D.D. sweetie, nice try though." Draco looked at her confused.

"I don't know what A.D.D. is but I don't think you're being very nice." He said seriously.

"Attention Deficit Disorder and it just means that you struggle to stay on topic or something because you get distracted easily and…whatever I was joking anyway!" Hermione blurted, stumbling over her pathetic explanation. And there they were off topic again. Irony anyone?

"Okay well…I think we should get back to work…" He trailed off. _Wow. Good one Draco…_

"Right," Hermione mumbled as they began to go over the plan once more.

"So you'll be doing all the glamours- -"

"Yes, which remind me, I'll need to rest soon. It's not easy to cover up moving - -"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But you don't need to sleep - -"

"Yeah, whatever. Okay here is where Blaise will- -"

"Well that doesn't make sense, he's clearly closer - -"

"I know but it will work better in the end. Trust me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you're sure,"

"I'm sure," Hermione challenged. "So the only glitch is that there is no where to put them…"

"Put them here." Draco pointed to a spot on Hermione's personal, Malfoy Manor version of the Marauder's Map.

"Of course,"

"You got the cloaks?" Hermione nodded pointing to a coat hanger where, indeed, four cloaks hung, ready and charmed.

"Do you have the potion?" Draco nodded pulling out a vial of ruby red potion before replacing it back in his robe pocket.

"Alright well I'm going to bed."

-

"The plans will be put into effect in three days." Voldemort droned. Five minutes in and Hermione was already bored. But soon, soon the personal calls will start and the plan will be in action.

"Travers, come forth please." _BINGO!_ Hermione gathered her strength and leaned forward on the table in front of her.

Staring ahead she set up a glamour of exactly the same as the room around them as to disguise the spells that would be flying across the room in a matter of seconds. Raising her fingers to "rub" her nose she lifted her first three fingers giving the signal that she was ready and to act quickly.

Non-verbal spells were then sent across the room by two males and two people were frozen. Hermione took the glamour off the center of the room and the used her magic to keep the two frozen men from falling off their chairs, later taken over by Draco and Blaise.

Next Hermione scratched the side of her head and between Draco, Blaise and herself, made a glamour of the people in the chairs and another glamour of the room again, as the real person was moved to the door at the back of the room.

Out of nowhere a high pitched scream could be heard from beneath them. Everyone stared bewildered at their feet while Voldemort stayed utterly monotonous.

"Wormtail," He began. "We have discussed the matter of keeping our prisoner quiet…" He trailed off in a more sing-songy voice.

Peter gulped before bowing multiple times, while mumbling to himself and scurrying out the door in which time the two frozen bodies also travelled through the temporarily open door and to a dark alcove a little ways down the hall.

Hermione sat back in her chair exhausted with a few beads of sweat travelling down the side of her face. She wiped it away and waited.

-

A small cough brought Hermione out of her reverie and her eyes darted towards her blonde companion.

Time for the next round.

Hermione nodded stiffly and leaned forward on the table once more. Again she prepared her glamours and again two men were frozen and moved towards the doorway.

Now this was the tricky parts. No way would Voldemort believe two agonizing screams from "prisoners" so …

"My Lord!" The doors burst open and a portly man entered the room. Hermione grimaced at that man's fate before focusing her efforts on the two men until they, like the others were safely hidden in the alcove.

"M-my Lord, I'm s-so sorry!" The man wailed bowing at Voldemort's feet grabbing at the hem of his robes pleading with him.

'_Big mistake,'_

It's a well known fact that no one touches Voldemort unless he wants to be touched…which he never did.

"How _dare_ you touch I, Lord Voldemort?! You come in here, late, and expect forgiveness?! You'd have done better to not come at all than to interrupt me!" Voldemort said agitated as yours truly had in fact been in the middle of an "important" speech.

The man gulped as his watery eyes flicked between me and Voldemort begging anyone to spare his life. Silence coursed throughout the room as everyone waited for Voldemort to curse the man but Tom was just sitting smirking coldly. That's when it became clear.

'_Ew'_

Still no one made a sound although they did huddle together and cower pathetically. The man before Hermione and Tom had begun to start looking frantically from side to side to see what was going on before stopping and turning around to the back where the great Nagini was rising staring down at the man swaying back and forth.

"Enjoy your dinner Nagini." Voldemort said in a sickly sweet voice. The snake then lowered down upon the quivering man unhinging its jaw with a sickening crack.

'_Ew'_ Hermione thought again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**So there you have it REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 17: Destroying the Evidence

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 17 ******** Destroying the Evidence**

Waking up was the easy part, it was dealing with the rest of the day that Hermione was unprepared for.

It had been two weeks since the last meeting and the plan had been unbelievably successful. Not only had Draco, Hermione and Blaise removed four Death Eaters but Voldemort himself had finished off on of his followers all by his lonesome.

I know, I know, boohoo five people but when you're dealing with this kind of power…you have to start small.

**Flashback**

_Draco, Blaise and Hermione had gathered outside the doors immediately after the meeting and made their way to their enclosed alcove where four bodies, covered by invisibility cloaks lay waiting. _

"_Nice work boys." Hermione said pleased with the progress they had made. Hermione took off the charm keeping them still, along with making their cloaks visible before quickly putting them under the Imperius curse. The three then started to walk in front while the four men mechanically followed behind them. _

"_Remind me again, _why_ we're walking them straight past the Dark Lord when we're supposed to be _killing_ them?!" Blaise whispered slightly frantic and nervous. _

"_Voldemort has to see them leaving. I didn't glamour them all bloody night for nothing. And it's not like we're the only ones walking right now. There's still a bunch of people outside." And she was right as they walked by the small crowd of people, a small distance in front of the other men, who Hermione had made to start talking to each other. They momentarily got separated before the men also passed the crowd. Hermione then continued to re-activate the invisibility cloaks and make a glamour of the four men walking out the front doors and disapparating. _

_They made their way to Hermione's rooms, luckily not coming across any interruptions. Blaise nervously fidgeted with the hem of his sleeves, slowly driving Hermione insane. It wasn't like her and Draco weren't about to piss their pants if something happened. The four invisible men followed behind silently, which Hermione was thankful for. What would happen if Imperised people were loud? _

_They hurried along, up the stairs, round the corner, down the hallway and into Hermione's bedroom._

"_That…that went well," Hermione concluded. "That went well…" she continued to mumble as she began to pace around her room, the four men standing silently by her closed door. Realizing this Hermione quickly turned, removed the Imperius curse and instead, silenced and bound the four men. Blaise stared off into the distance as he waited. _

"_Okay, so…" Hermione began as she continued to pace the room, "all we need to do is give them three drops of the potion and it should finish its course in the time lapse of…three minutes." The boys simply nodded. _

"_Okay, so are you going to give it to them?" Draco asked. _

"_Well…I figured you'd want to do it…" She trailed off. _

"_Me?! Why would I want to do it?" _

"_I don't know but I've never really injected a lethal potion in someone before!" Hermione argued. _

"_What and you think I have?!" Draco asked appalled. _

"_Oh don't be ridiculous. I just figured you'd be the bigger man and step up to the plate." Hermione bated.  
_

"_What so now I'm a small man?" Blaise interjected._

"_Ugh! That's not what I meant!"_

"_Can we just get this over with?!" Draco yelled. Hermione nodded solemnly. _

"_We'll each do one." He said. _

"_What about the fourth one?" Hermione asked. _

"_Um…well…Blaise can do that!" He said and walked away quickly to get the potion, before anyone could object. Who knew killing a person was so nerve-racking?! How does Voldemort do it without even flinching? It was a desirable trait to have, in moments like this when you were about to kill four people. Draco returned, walking a slow as possible to put off the unchangeable future. _

_He was about to be a killer. _

…

_Did he really want to be a killer? _

_Wordlessly he handed the tiny vial over to Hermione who then put the equivalent of three drops of deadly potion into four eye droppers. She then handed one to Draco and two to Blaise, (who rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh) and kept one for herself. _

_Hermione slowly walked up to her victim and magicked their mouth open. Carefully the three positioned the eyedroppers over the Death Eaters tongue and squeezed the top, letting three drops reach their destination before pulling back and simply watching; waiting for something to happen. _

_Slowly the men's tongues turned to stone, before blackening. The men, still silent and bound were trying their best to gaze down at their tongue, their eyes popping from their head. _

_The bodies then followed the tongues and slowly turned completely to stone and darkening to a black color. The bodies stayed like that for possibly a minute before giving a shuddering shake and collapsing to the ground becoming nothing but dust, stone, and dirt. _

_Hermione leaped back disgustedly. _

"_Oh my God!" She yelped as she scanned the ground at what used to be four human beings. _

_Draco counted down in his brain._

_5…4…3…2…1_

_Hermione shot to the bathroom and immediately retched in the toilet. _

"_May, are you alright?" Hermione had sweat everywhere and stress tears coming from her eyes as she cleaned her mouth off. Her breathing was short and shallow. If she wasn't careful she might just end up vomiting all over again._

"_D-do you know what we just did?!" She finally manages to blurt out, without gagging. Blaise, the insensitive one…  
_

"_We just killed four evil Death Eaters." Hermione immediately began to cry ashamed. Both Draco and Blaise went to comfort her but Draco got their first. Gathering her in his arms he rocked them back and forth slowly, whispering comforting words in her ears and rubbing her back in smooth circles. _

"_W-we just kil-killed four people who didn't deserve to die!" Hermione moaned into Draco's shirt. _

"_May, baby, they've been killing people for years." Draco consoled. _

"_B-but what about their families?!" She wailed. Suddenly very concerned and guilt-swept. The tears continued to poor. _

"_They've all been killed on the job or for bad service May. You don't think we would've checked that before we did this. Remember all those days with those sheets and stuff?" Hermione nodded slowly. Indeed it was true. They had targeted the poor and heartless. _

_Draco looked to Blaise who was standing by the door before jerking his head in the direction of the now dust bodies. Blaise nodded quietly before leaving the room to take care of them. _

"_I…I don't want to do it again Draco," Draco nodded. "Please Draco don't make me!"_

"_I won't baby. We won't." He consoled._

_Meanwhile Blaise silently scourgified the bodies, while trying to keep the bile down in his own throat. Who knew the potion was going to do that?! He stared at the spot on May's floor a little while longer before returning to the bathroom only to find that Hermione and Draco had exited it already.  
_

_He walked through the bathroom to the door on the other side, where Hermione's actual bed lay, and caught a glimpse of her and Draco lying there together. Hermione was curled in a ball, her back to Draco's chest; Draco had his arm wrapped around her and he seemed tense, as if waiting for someone to come and attack them. _

_Blaise sighed and shook his head, turning around to make his way to his own room. Why did he even bother with May? He entered his room and slowly made his way to his bed. There was no light in the room and the dark furniture and sheets did nothing to help him find his way. _

_Finally he collapsed on his bed and simply stared at the dark ceiling for hours. He didn't see much. Barely outlines of what would be a ceiling. Everything was so bloody dark in this house, he thought. The rooms, the people, the way of life…would there ever be any light? _

_It turned to be almost nearing dawn before Blaise finally shut his eyes to the world that night. _

**End of Flashback**

(A/N obviously teehee)

Hermione yawned and stretched as she looked around her room trying desperately to prepare herself for another day.

And now all was awake again…

**There's the review button. You know what to do with it ******


	20. Chapter 18:The Flaw in the Plan

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 18********The Flaw in the Plan**

"May!" Hollered Lord Voldemort; He was angry. He was beyond angry, he was livid and he had a hunch.

Slowly, too slowly, his May walked towards him. She seemed calm. Keyword, calm.

"Yes my Lord?"

"What have you done with Mr. Denali?" Unlike he expected May didn't tense up nor did she look nervous. She was completely unfazed. _Am I, Lord Voldemort wrong?_

"I don't know what you mean Tom." _Why does she insist on calling me that?_

"_Don't_ lie to me. I have four missing Death Eaters, one of which I need his services and you were exerting a hell of a lot of magic at the last meeting."

Aha! She was fidgeting! Only slightly, but it was definitely something.

"My Lord…I was testing my abilities upon the audience but I never touched them. I wouldn't dare do such a thing, you know that."

"Bullshit, you filthy little liar," he hissed.

"I don't understand how you don't believe me."

"Because you're lying," He hollered. He then grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall and began to choke her. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you because of this repeated disobedience to Lord Voldemort?!"

Her feet scrambled around for the floor which was inches out of her reach as she repeatedly struggled for air.

"My L-lo-rd _eugh_," She was losing her ability to breath real quickly. Voldemort squeezed his hand harshly before releasing her and letting her fall to the ground.

Her breathing was ragged and she coughed harshly as her deprived lungs filled with air.

"Why do I keep you around if you continue to be such a bloody hindrance?" Hermione looked up at his evil eyes.

"Because you love me?" Tom ground his teeth in anger while pacing a well aimed kick into the side of her stomach. Hermione toppled over again.

"Love is life's greatest weakness and wanting it makes you desperate for death, which you are very close to. Don't delude yourself into thinking I waste my breath on such silly emotions. "He bit out. Hermione spat out blood from her mouth – her stomach must be bleeding she figured – before standing up and facing Tom.

"Fuck you."

WHAM!

This time he punched her face. Hermione fell to the ground yet again, her nose bleeding profusely and the side of her head ached; she then began to cry.

"If you want to kill me then you might as well because I will _never _support you!" She yelled while weeping. Voldemort stared at his only broken family member, his wand trained on her scrunched up face.

He was finally beginning to understand why Muggles enjoyed hand-on-hand combat and now as he was about to use magic, he was faulting.

He was so close, he was _so _close, just … stop looking at her face, and do it! Voldemort screamed to himself.

"I hate you." He said quietly, resigned, before exiting the room in a hurried fashion, leaving Hermione cold, broken and bleeding on the floor.

-

Draco jerked awake. How had he fallen asleep during the day? He couldn't remember. He got up and stretched leisurely and began to walk around his bedroom deciding how he would woo May this evening.

He was clearly in love with Hermione and he had no problem with admitting it. He could happily picture himself waking up next to her beautiful face everyday for the rest of his life…and a little blonde toddler jumping on their bed maybe?

He was very excited for his future with her…when the war was over of course. This was his main worrying factor. The only way this war would end is if Lord Voldemort died. His Lord!

Why was he dedicated to a cause that would never be suitable for a future?

Draco made his way down to the kitchens, wondering this very point when Voldemort himself came storming out of one of the many gathering rooms. Draco bowed quickly – despite his disloyal thoughts – as he passed but Voldemort didn't even look at him but merely continued to walk away.

And that's when he heard it. At first he thought he had imagined it but no, someone was definitely crying from the room Voldemort just exited.

He almost ignored it and thought '_Probably deserved it anyway'_ when his conscious kicked in and said that, that was insensitive and May wouldn't appreciate it if he didn't help this person. Where was she anyway?

He made his way into the room to see a bleeding body mass lying on the floor, curled into a ball, and, of course, she was crying. The long brown hair and skinny form, along with the high toned sobs, gave him the thought that this was in fact a she.

He finally reached her and tentatively extended his arm and to touch her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. When his hand made contact with her skin her head whipped in his direction and he saw _his_ beloved brown eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened in shock.

"May?! Oh my Merlin! Are you alright?!" He mentally kicked himself. _Obviously_ she wasn't alright! "I'll kill him baby, I swear!" May shook her head sadly.

"D-don't do someth – hiccup! – ing stupid Draco. P-please," She gasped in-between sobs. She was loosing blood and energy at an alarming rate. He had to get her to St. Mungo's, no…to much publicity._ What am I thinking?!_ He once again berated himself.

Immediately he scooped her up in his arms and raced to the fourth floor where they had a personal infirmary. Hermione mumbled incoherent words, while coughing, sometimes up blood, and held his shirt firmly between her whitening fingers.

What did he do to her?! Draco almost had tears in his eyes as May's fluttered close.

"I love you Draco, d-don't forget that I'll always love you." Draco nearly halted in his tracks as he looked at her bruised and bloody face.

"May - -"he was at a loss for words. Was she trying to say goodbye to him? Draco rushed even more up the multiple stairs to the infirmary, when suddenly he was there and he burst through the doors.

"HELP HER!" He shouted.

A mix of nurses and house elves came from all direction and took Hermione from him and onto a bed. They began waving the wands in complicated manners and the house elves began cleaning off the blood and snapping their fingers.

Draco stood watching silently, chanting in his head, 'Don't die, don't die, don't die,'

She wouldn't die, she was too strong. The world needed her, Harry Potter needed her. I NEED HER! Draco's head screamed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

Review, or nothing.  
No reviews, no chapters :)

BTW  
I know I copied the chapter title from J.K. but I promise I didn't realize till about two minutes ago :) Continue :)


	21. Chapter 19:Healing and Making Contact

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 19********Healing and Making Contact**

Draco stayed by Hermione's hospital bed at all times. He never left her side and his mother was forced to bring him his meals.

She looked better, he reasoned. The bruises around her neck had vanished and the blood ceased to pour from her face and body. After they had performed a few spells and her breathing regulated and calmed; She was now currently resting, her face peaceful, her breathing quite.

Draco sat in the same uncomfortable chair, wishing beyond hope that she would wake up. Draco was scared. Did Voldemort know? He must! Why else would he hurt May so effectively? Now Draco was worried. Would he come for him and Blaise next? Were they all going to die and not be able to aid the war anymore?

How unfair all this was; first, to grow up in the middle of war and then to die because of it. Perhaps he and May weren't meant to live. Perhaps there wasn't supposed to be a future for them. Death was their future. Draco felt a tear travel down his cheek as he tried to grasp his fate, as he watched the girl he loved slowly slip away. Then his tear was wiped away by _her _hand.

His head snapped up to see May gazing at him silently, sadly.

"May!" Draco jumped up and pulled her to him.

"O-ow, Draco, not so fast!"

"Oh my Merlin!" Draco said as he quickly released her and lay back on the bed. "I'm sorry May; I didn't realize your still in pain." She smiled.

"It's alright," Draco crawled up onto her bed beside her and held her softly. She was much thinner now and she felt like a china doll; breakable at any moment.

"Draco I'm alright." She whispered as his scared eyes scanned her face. Draco shook his head slightly and pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip around her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and entwined their legs, resting her head on his arm.

"Oh May, I was so scared! How did he find out?"

"My magic, I used a lot of it and well he can sense magical auras and when they're in use and whatnot." Hermione grumbled. Draco's hand went to her hair as he worked to get her as close to him as possible. He would never have her hurt again on his watch, he vowed to himself.

"I love you May." He whispered. He was still terrified for her. Was Voldemort feeling like a repeat? If he was, would she really die this time? Were they just lucky for this round?

Hermione, oblivious to his hazed thoughts smiled a small smile, and kissed him softly…repeatedly. _This is bliss._ He thought.

"I love you too Draco."

"No more going against the Dark Lord, no more ingenious plans, no more anything." Draco ordered strictly. Hermione laughed lightly as she brushed his cheek with her fragile hand.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but one little punishment isn't going to stop me from going against him."

"_Little_? May no, don't do this to yourself! I _won't_ lose you!" Hermione brushed his cheek again.

"You won't, I promise."

"You should listen to Mister Malfoy you insolent brat." Hermione's eyes closed as Draco's head snapped towards the Dark Lord.

Draco immediately stiffened and tried to pull May, if possibly, closer to him. Hermione however, turned away from Draco to meet those evil red … ugly eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked none-to-politely.

"Do you _want_ to die right now?" Tom asked in slight disbelief, before being serious once more. "Or do I preserve your life for another couple of days." Draco glared openly at him while tightening his grip on Hermione. Of course, Voldemort wasn't paying _him _any attention what-so-ever; his eyes forever trained on to May.

Her silence seemed to be his answer for he soon continued.

"In about…" He trailed off glancing at a non-existent watch on his wrist. "Twenty minutes, five Death Eaters will be entering this room. You will first, deal them and then immediately go finish the task they are bound to fail."

_Is he insane? May is in no state to be moving! She just woke up! _Draco thought desperately. Hermione, however, just nodded and started to sit up, pulling herself out of Draco's grip. He noticed she had already transfigured her clothing into her robes and although she looked firm, she shook slightly as she removed herself from the infirmary bed.

She slowly walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two potions. She downed them both in a matter of seconds before straightening up and nodding to Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord." Voldemort smirked before walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. They had a thirty second staring contest before he dropped his hands and walked out of the room. _Hmmm_…_I don't get it._ He thought idly.

Draco immediately rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Do you need me to go with you? You should be going anywhere right now," Hermione simply pushed him away. _Great, I'm already breaking my self-made promise! _He thought sarcastically. Draco continued to look at her confused and slightly hurt. _Why is she pushing me away?_

"This is my redemption Draco. I have to do this on my own. You should probably leave." Draco nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat before swiftly making his way from the room.

As Draco left the Death Eater's Voldemort had spoken of entered as promised. It seemed whoever they were had been fighting had put up a good fight. There were cuts and he assumed broken limbs, all things Hermione could fix instantly. He observed them as they passed them shrewdly. _They're early._

Inside the infirmary, Hermione was working at the speed of light and had the Death Eater's repaired in record times and began interrogating them.

"That Lovegood sent an owl to the ministry saying he had Potter. The house exploded when we got there and then I had somehow grabbed onto Potter as he apparated, after falling through the ceiling. The fought us, I called back-up and now here we are."

Hermione quickly performed some Ligilimency to find out exactly where they were. _He _would_ send me after Harry and Ron. Bastard…_

She quickly put on her 'Hermione' glamour and immediately apparated to where Harry and Ron were.

When her eye-sight fixed there were two wands, pointing at her chest. Harry and Ron stood, two backpacks on their backs, and Gryffindor's rested in Harry's hand.

"Harry! Ron!"" She moved to hug them but they kept their wands trained on her.

"Why are we here instead of at school?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ron, you're supposed to be home with Spattergroit, Harry is being hunted, and you're searching for Horcruxs." The simultaneously lowered their wands before snapping them back up.

"How'd you find us?"

"The Death Eater's you were just fighting arrived back at the Manor and the Dark Lord sent me to finish their job."

"So you're supposed to capture us?" Ron asked scandalized.

"Pretty much, or if you disappear fast enough then I go back without you and get say I was too late. I get a small punishment, nothing exciting and you guys get off scot-free." The boys lowered their wands again.

"So…you really, you're really on our side?"

"Yes! I can't believe you would ever think I would go against you."

"Well it's not like You-know-who couldn't have blackmailed, or threatened you." Ron reasoned.

"Well he hasn't tried blackmail yet but he's definitely punished me before. I just finished killing four of his Death Eater's not too long ago." 

"You killed someone?!" Hermione's eyes shifted to Harry. She instantly felt guilty again and her eyes filled with tears.

"It was horrible. I puked instantly. It was this potion and oh! It was just so horrible."

"Mione don't cry!" Harry said wiping away a stray tear. "You did what you had to do. I'm sure over there you just can't send them to Azkaban or keep them in your house. Voldemort would - -"

"HARRY NO!"

CRACK! 

"STUPEFY!" The three teens hit the floor as Snatcher's apparated out of the sky.

"Now who do we have here?" asked Greyback as he approached the three unconscious teens.

"Pretty useful that taboo eh?" Scabior, another Snatcher asked.

"Indeed." Replied Greyback as he brushed back Harry's bangs. His eyes grew wide with delight.

"We…we got Potter!" he cried.

Scabior made his way over to the three bodies.

"We should take them to the Ministry!" He said as he observed the face's of Ron and Hermione also.

"We've got the whole Golden Trio! "

"We'll take them straight to Malfoy Manor and summon the Dark Lord."

"Y-you can do that?" Scabior asked nervously. Greyback just scoffed as he grabbed a hold of Harry's hair and apparated away, leaving the other two for Scabior.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

So there ya have it! R&R Tell me your thoughts.


	22. Chapter 20:Malfoy Manor

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 19********Malfoy Manor**

Hermione stirred and noticed that she was back at Malfoy Manor. _What the?_

She glanced around and saw Harry and Ron also sitting up before stiffening. Hermione followed their gaze across the room to Lestrange, sneering at them.

"What do we have here?" She snickered. _What a dumb question._

"What a stupid question Bella, what does it look like you have here?" Hermione remarked, smirking while all the while trying to figure out how she would get Harry and Ron out of here.

Bellatrix growled in rage.

"You disrespectful, piece of scum." She spat. "Take the boys to the cellar, while I deal with this filthy mudblood." She smirked as the boys were hauled away. This time May growled in rage.

"How _dare_ you, you – "

"CRUCIO!" Hermione's words were cut off as Bellatrix cursed her. Hermione screamed and screamed as masses of pain ripped through her body.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS SWORD?" Bellatrix hollered as she held up Gryffindor's sword pointing at it in a paranoid manner. That's when it clicked. _Well she should be worried._

"What does it matter Bella?! Summon the Dark Lord!" Greyback hollered.

"WE ARE NOT SUMMONING THE DARK LORD, until Miss Mudblood here tells us where she got this sword!"

"I didn't get it from anywhere you bitch! How dare you call me – "

"Crucio!" Bellatrix hollered. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY VAULT?!" As Hermione recovered once more from the curse she glared up at Bellatrix.

"What are you talking about?" She asked playing dumb. Bellatrix was over-stepping things when she spoke of things like that in front of other Death Eaters. If they knew, everyone knew. That isn't good.

"Crucio! Don't lie to me girl!" Each time the crucio was placed on her she screamed louder. Far in the distance she imagined she heard Ron screaming her name. She couldn't be going crazy already could she? How dare someone as low as Bellatrix Lestrange curse her repeatedly? Hermione then realized.

_I still have my glamour on! _Well…that almost explains things. _No it doesn't! Bellatrix, of all people should know. She _used_ to be close to the Dark Lord…_

Hermione struggled to a stand while still under the curse her anger building at an alarming rate. When Hermione was standing at her full height Bellatrix staggered back a little in shock. The curse lifted as Lestrange was distracted so Hermione took her chance, throwing her hands out unleashing as much magic as she could, throwing everyone in the room to the ground and destroying her glamour too.

As the Death Eaters and Malfoy's recovered from the ground they all looked around to see May standing there, livid, with her magic crackling around her. May approached a shivering Bellatrix and watched as the woman cowered at her feet and began begging for forgiveness, as the witch realized just who she had been cursing.

"You _dare_ call me mudblood, you _dare_ put me under crucio and you expect _forgiveness_?" Hermione hissed. Bellatrix quivered. Hermione back-handed her, Bellatrix fell to the ground before to continuing to grovel at Hermione's feet. Hermione backed away as Draco entered the room. At that moment Harry, Ron and Dobby came from the other direction.

"Dobby!" Narcissa said shocked at her old house-elf. "You helped them out of the cellar?"

"YES!" He yelped excitedly before snapping his fingers. Everyone stopped anxiously awaiting the effect of Dobby's magic but nothing happened. Just then a loud creak resounded through the room and everyone's head snapped up in alarm. The grand chandelier above them was untwisting itself. Hermione and Bellatrix were right underneath it.

"Hermione move!" Harry came shooting across the room just as the chandelier fell from the ceiling. As the contents flew around the room, covering Bellatrix, whom no one felt the need to save, Harry and Hermione crashed to the floor a little ways away from Draco, whose wand was pointed at the two of them. _How convenient. _Hermione thought.

Harry moved at lightning speed; He jumped up grabbed Draco's wand summoned Bellatrix's, slid over the broken glass to Ron and grabbed him and Dobby.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled throwing him a package. Harry began to disapparate and grabbed her package at the last minute before disappearing. The rest of the group recovering at the last minute to see Harry, Ron and the free elf vanish.

"You helped them escape!" Greyback hollered.

"Yeah I just give my bloody wand away for fun!" Draco defended.

"You call me yelling Harry's name helping him escape?" Hermione asked.

"You, you have been betraying this whole time! May you say? HERMIONE GRANGER!" Scabior said, trying to be included in the fight.

"Like I could fake being related to the Dark Lord? How stupid do you think Tom really is? I'm sure if he knew of your doubts you'd be killed so shut-up and leave me alone." Hermione spat. She turned to Draco slowly, taking in deep breaths. Draco took on look at her before immediately escorting her from the room.

"May, are you alright?" She gave him a curt nod before continuing on her way to her room, Draco followed along behind her silently. _Was I really just cursed by my own Dea- - _Tom's_ Death Eater? _She thought.

_Did I just almost think of Bellatrix as _my _Death Eater?_ She thought slightly terrified of herself. _What is wrong with me?_ As Hermione neared her bedroom she began digging around in her pockets.

"A-are you alright" Draco asked once more, hesitantly.

"I'm fine." She said as she opened her door. "Hurry up and get in." She ordered. Draco did as he was told and followed Hermione to her bed where she pulled out a ring with a funny looking gem encrusted in it.

Draco watched on curiously as Hermione rubbed her finger over the gem muttering Harry's name.

"What are y – "but before he could finish, a telegraphic version of Harry popped up from the ring and was staring at Hermione in awe.

"Hermione, this is amazing!" telegraphic Harry said.

"It took me a while, completely untraceable. I was going to give it to you before I made you disappear again but clearly we got captured." The telegraphic Harry managed to look sheepish as he muttered a low sorry.

"So my vote is you guys check out Gringotts. I know there wasn't a lot to hint towards it but Bella was terrified at the thought of you guys in her vault." She couldn't just out-right tell him. That would be betrayal to Tom.

"That makes sense…alright. We actually got Luna back, Griphook and Ollivander back, by the way. They were all in the cellar."

"REALLY?!" Hermione all but shrieked, shocked. She knew Luna had been taken, yes, but she didn't know she was right there in her house!

"Where are you guys anyway?"

"We're at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's place. I opened your package first thing."

"Okay, nice catch by the way," Harry smiled.

"Well I guess Ron and I should talk to Griphook…he'll probably be the only way we'll get into Gringotts…lucky actually…"

"Yes, yes, and I hope you have an extra stash of Polyjuice potion."

"Yeah, we got it covered Mione." She flinched.

"It's May…" Harry simply nodded and disappeared as Hermione stashed away the ring, right before Lucius burst through the door.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE POTTER?!" _Oy. This is going to be a _long _night. _She thought irritated as she began her multiple, fake, explanations.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

So lovelies, there you have it. SO I realize that once again I used J.K.'s chapter title, but hey, you can use her characters, why not titles? And so I think, those of you who read this, should get trés excited for the next chapter for its long :) Finally I know. Just you wait till next week :)


	23. Chapter 21:The Return Of

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 21********The Return of…**

Hermione awoke once again in Draco's arms as she had every day this past month. Oh was a month! Hermione shifted her position to face Draco and brushed away a wisp of his beautiful blonde hair, when she caught sight of her ring. It really was beautiful, she thought as she admired it, remembering everything Draco said to her while slipping it on her finger.

She smiled; what would she do without him? He was her base, her center weight in which kept her grounded and her head straight and focused.

She loved falling asleep in his arms, their lips connecting in on final kiss and then waking up again to see his beautiful eyes open slowly and stare at her with love and passion and early morning fogginess.

A sensation she would never be tired of.

She waited patiently for Draco to open his eyes and lok at her but it seemed, this morning his eyes were being stubborn. Hermione sighed. There was always tomorrow. She carefully slid from his arms and sat up and found a very I-rate looking Blaise Zabini.

"Ah!" She yelped as she jumped from the bed, feeling oddly guilty as if someone just caught her doing something very illegal.

The sudden movement consequently woke the slumbering Draco who jumped while trying to cover himself up as if being topless (yes he had pants on) was something indecent. Blaise looked at him oddly before glancing at Hermione where both erupted into a fit of giggles and snickers.

Hermione walked over to him and ripped the sheet from Draco's hands.

"Ain't nothing' we've never seen be—"Hermione paused in the middle of her jest. The flimsy sheet had just fluttered down by Draco's feet revealing his entire body…his entire _naked_ body. (Okay so maybe he wasn't wearing pants. shrugs How was I supposed to know?)

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands trying her hardest not to laugh, (unlike Blaise who had toppled over, clutching his sides) and definitely trying not to scream out '_When did you take your pants off?!' _She wanted to seem in control of this situation and look like she knew what was going on … but from Blaise's reaction she clearly wasn't succeeding.

She gave in.

"WHEN IN THE WORLD DID YOU REMOVE YOUR PANTS?!" She hollered. It was safe to say that shock had effectively taken control. Blaise continued to pant and laugh hysterically.

Draco sat flushed, his face a beat red that could challenge Ronald Weasley.

"I – I it's not what it looks like!" He started to explain his hand reaching down to the sheet to cover himself back up. "I – I … I don't really want to explain this to you actually…" His voice trailed off as the sheet was now pulled up to his neck and he had magicked a fresh pair of boxers and pants to his side. Hermione just scoffed.

"Well your going to have to because believe me I have very right to know how I cam to sleeping next to a naked person. You had pants on when I fell asleep." Hermione protested.

_Merlin this is embarrassing_ Draco thought, successfully clothing his lower half and rising from the bed.

"Well see…I couldn't get to sleep…was actually very awake, and well you were really close to me…and I just didn't feel like getting dressed again so I just came back to bed…" Hermione stood flabbergasted. Some part of her thought that, that was absolutely disgusting and the other was ridiculously confused. Was that a complementary explanation? Because if it was, it came out _all_ wrong.

Hermione slowly made her way over to Blaise gazing at Draco the entire time.

"Blaise and I will go get some breakfast while you…freshen up then…ok?" She smiled slightly still unbelievingly shocked and pulled Blaise out of the room. Blaise's laughs had finally subsided and he embraced her. Hermione responded whole-heartedly.

"I've missed you so much May." He whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. They broke apart and continued to just look at one another. It seemed forever ago was when they had last seen each other. Blaise then flashed a smile, a beautiful smile that could light up the world.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Blaise then stepped forward and fingered her neck.

"The necklace…" he whispered. Hermione smiled up at him.

"I've been wearing it since Christmas," she told him. "Haven't you noticed?" Blaise shook his head softly. He wanted to kiss her so bad! He then resisted as he lead her down to the kitchen, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Upon reaching the kitchen they were surprised to see Voldemort there munching on some toast.

_Gah! He's ugly._ Hermione thought smirking to herself, although she did tense up momentarily as his gaze fell upon her. _Okay, relax. _Hermione commanded herself.

"I expect to see you in my chambers tomorrow May." He said taking another bite of toast.

"Um…" Hermione cleared her throat. "When, my Lord?" Tom raised an eyebrow at her formalities.

"Whenever, don't keep me waiting." He warned as he left with a piece of fruit in his hand. Blaise glanced in Hermione's direction. Apparently he had missed a few things.

Since when did May get nervous around the dark Lord? He shifted his feet nervously before deciding that he would wait until later to ask and continued to get breakfast for himself and May.

Hermione was silent through it all as she replayed her recent encounters with Voldemort. She wore a grave expression with the exception of a brief smile when her thoughts wandered to Draco.

Should she be angry? She had never slept beside a naked guy after he had just…you know what with the thought of _her_ in his mind and whatever twisted fantasy he had.

Hey, she'd never slept beside a naked guy…ever. Should she somehow feel disgusted? Offended? Something? The only ting she felt was his embarrassment and couldn't, herself, grasp her feeling towards the incident.

She idly wondered how awkward things would be when - - Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Draco Malfoy himself entered the kitchen. He was fully clothed and managed to look sheepish and embarrassed as he glanced at May.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see me tomorrow." May spoke. Draco's head snapped up from his recently attained cereal bowl; all previous feeling forgotten.

"What does he want?" He blurted anxiously. Blaise watched silently observing bother their faces. Obviously the issue was much worse than he had expected. May shrugged at Draco's question.

"He didn't say. I just thought you would want to know." She said as she picked up an apple and bit into it. Draco nodded and then gasped as his Dark Mark burned on his left forearm. He walked quickly to May and pecked her lips before rushing to find the Dark Lord.

Obviously this morning changed nothing. _What a shame…_ Blaise thought ruefully. Blaise then turned towards May.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded. May shrugged. How frustrating. She was being annoyingly unfazed. She hadn't shown any emotion since she walked down the stairs.

"Ill tell you later, I promise. Right now I don't want to talk about it. "She said and dragged from the kitchen. It took two movies, a midnight swim, and another movie, before Blaise had the chance to ask her about it again but by that time Hermione had already moved onto something more important. Her meeting with Voldemort.

Hermione P.O.V.

I walked into his chambers and looked around. There was the couch and fireplace on the far side of the room, the throne, empty in the middle of the room in front of the doorway to his private quarters and then his desk is where he sat.

Perhaps he didn't find it necessary to be formal with me. He said, legs crossed, head in palm and was scribbling on a paper. It was awkward. I'd never seen him look so…so human.

I approached slowly and conjured a chair before sitting down and waiting. He continued to doodle, I had realized, for sometime. Jagged edges, random circles, the like. Finally he turns to me. His eyes are … sad?

"Are you going to kill me?" he asks. I stared in shock. _WHAT?!_ He continued without waiting for a response from me.

"I mean I realize now you're focused on my followers but when you boil down to it, it's you and me. Are you going to kill me?" He asks again. I could picture his blue eyes instead of the red ones looking at me with the same emotion and it almost made my heart ache. Almost.

"B-because your wrong!" I stated simply starting with my excuse instead of my answer. Could I kill him? I'd always counted on Harry finishing him off and never had to worry about it. "What you want is wrong. I c-can't." Why is my voice cracking and why am I stuttering?

He apparently ignored me anyway.

"I look at you and I know that I cannot kill you. You are my only family, and I yours. I couldn't do that. I can't even perform magic against you anymore."

"You never really did." I countered. He made a sort-of grimace-smile. Then I paused.

"Are you trying to guilt-trip me into - -"I didn't finish. This seemed to upset him… a lot. His head whipped toward me, eyes torn and hurt. I think he even recoiled from me a little bit.

"No!" He almost shouted at me. He turned away again and began scribbling away at his doodles again. Why is he doodling?

That's when they stopped looking like doodles. What? Was he an artist now? Maybe, I didn't really know him. I definitely didn't see this coming out of our meeting today.

I looked closer and saw his jagged lines turning into bricks of a wall behind the circles, no behind the heads…of people. Lots of people…separated. Multiple people were on the far left and right of the page; the middle left empty save for two. Voldemort himself, and Harr - -no, not Harry. Me.

I gasped softly and looked to his face that was still staring at the page. It held on emotion. Sadness. I'd never seem him like this before. Was he that desperate to keep his family? To keep me? This picture, his face, _that_ made my heart ache.

I grasped at his free hand, but he made no movement to hold mine. I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his one arm and rested my head against his shoulder, trying to fix my unexplainable ragged breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

"How can I save you?" I whispered. That was when his long fingers finally curled around my hand. He shifted so held his knees to his chest and leaned hi head a top mine giving way to a sigh. I wonder what we much look like. If Tom still looked like he used to what kind of a family we would look like. I nice one I think.

He didn't say anything and neighed did I as I repeatedly saw the picture behind my eyelids. Only now when it was put into perspective did I truly see him as my brother (awkward as that sounds) and my family. I never worried about family before because I was already surrounded by people who loved me and he was of course always there.

How upset would I really be when I was finally alone? Is this how he felt now? Because I was the only one that could love him? Could he feel? I've never looked at him like a real person before but a monster. Now I really wondered what he constantly thought about when he wasn't scheming or being angry. That's when I turned to look at the fireplace and noticed three pictures sitting there.

The first, a picture of a couple, a man in it, who looked like Tom used to. Those were our parents, I realized. Next to that was a baby picture. It was _my_ baby picture, and then beside that a full-grown picture of me.

I gasped again as a tear rolled down my cheek. I turned my head back to see Tom staring at me, his head cocked to the side just watching.

"Is that really what you think of me?"

Such an innocent question. I should be pissed that he was in my mind. But I'm not…I have to get out of here. Immediately he lets go of my hand and immediately I miss the warmth of his. But I don't have time to think of this as I run from the room to go cry in private. Who knew I would ever cry over him. Everything was so different in the matter of a few minutes. Okay…going to cry now.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

Finally!! A long chapter!! This time I shall be firm though. If I don't get more than five reviews then you get no more chapters.  
If you have the time to story alert it and such, you have enough to review no matter how stupid it is.  
And btw, I'd say maybe 3-4 more chapters, and this story is complete! Yay!!


	24. Chapter 22:The Jig Is Up

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 22********The Jig Is Up**

Hermione woke up once again cradled in Draco's arms, except this time Blaise sat in a chair looking at her intensely. Hermione started.

"My Merlin Blaise, you scared the magic out of me!" Blaise raised an eyebrow. May shrugged.

"You're lucky you woke up just now; another five seconds and he would've given you a real scare."

"What are y – "

"MAY!" _Oh_…_him…_

Hermione bolted out of bed, clothes already transfigured and ran out to meet him in the hallway. She ran to him, placed her hands on his forearms and smiled brightly.

Only!

For a second though. On further inspection, he was angry. Very angry, he was shaking. Hermione's already vanished smile turned quickly into horrified awe.

She realized what must have happened. She shook her head in denial. Not yet, they didn't get the Horcruxs yet!

"No…" she whispered, tightening her hold on his forearms, shaking her head harder. "No, no, no, no, no," She moaned.

"I'm going to check my…places" he stated lamely. "You know what this will come to. You choose now." Hermione gazed at him, eyed filled with tears.

"can't I just be neutral? Like the Swiss?" She asked helplessly.

That's when it hit. It really…hurt? Right then Tom realized that she couldn't/wouldn't save him. She may not be the one to deal the final blow, but she wasn't going to do anything to stop it.

_I mean nothing to her._

Could a non-existent heart break?

Hermione immediately noticed his eyes harden as his fingers gripped hers, prying them away from his arms.

"You do what you want May. I expect nothing from you." _Now_, he added as an afterthought, in his mind (obvi). He twirled around and began his way to the entrance of the house. She ran after him.

"Tom, wait!" She yelled as she caught up with him. He froze, standing with his back to her. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around his torso so he couldn't get away so easily.

"Tom, please don't do this." She whispered. "It doesn't have to be this way! Fire your Death Eater's…or whatever…leave with me and we'll be a real family without all this _shit_" She spat. "Please." He turned slowly.

"I can't do that May. That's not how it works." He stated calmly. "I'm in too deep." He finished defeated. He, hesitantly, mind you, kissed May's temple before releasing himself from her grasp once more and leaving.

May sank to the floor; what else could she do? She repeatedly told herself that Tom brought this on himself. He was fighting her best friend! 

Tears strolled casually down her face as she tried to figure out her next moves. Tom had just … left. He didn't call his Death Eater's; warn anyone in the house that he was leaving…

He was going to walk right on to Order territory and sacrifice himself? What is the matter with him lately?!

That's when she realized, he wanted her to choose. It was her choice whether he died alone or if he died with family, maybe even wins with family.

Could she do it?

Could she fight for Tom instead of Harry?

Could she fight at all?

Draco and Blaise were on one side, along with her other Slytherin companions, and Harry, Ron, all of the Weasley's, the Order, her _other_ family on the other side.

_WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE SWISS?!_

What great pacifists they must be. Why couldn't she be her own country, her own side?

_Because it doesn't work like that, that's why._ She thought bitterly. She couldn't just sit there, that was for sure. She would do what was right, even though it was so terribly wrong. She was no longer Hermione Granger. She hadn't been Hermione Granger for multiple months now.

Standing, she calmed herself and cleared her face of her messy tears. She cleared her throat, unwrinkled her, ironic coincidence that she had transfigured into these this morning…

"Draco," She called. Hopefully he was close by, she wasn't sure she was able to walk just yet.

"May," he called back, appearing at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Draco, I need you and Blaise to change into your robes and masks and then come back to me." She said, barely over a whisper. Draco stared at her worriedly. What should he do?

"_Go_ Draco," She said more firmly. He nodded once and left very quickly. He returned with Blaise in what felt like ten seconds.

Time was so fickly. She didn't even get enough time to experience any of the caring, Tom that she had met yesterday. It had all disappeared in less than twenty-four hours.

"Draco, give me your arm." Draco looked confused again. Had he really not figured it out yet? Maybe he was in denial…

"Your left arm Draco, c'mon let's get with the program here!" Tentatively Draco held out his left arm, sleeve rolled up. What a strange sign this was, May mused as she gazed at Draco's forearm; like an over-obsessed teenager, almost…

May sighed once more before wrapping her fingers over the Dark Mark, summoning the other Death Eater's. Blaise flinched as his mark also burned. She now only realized how odd it was that she herself was never given one.

Suddenly multiple cracks happened at once as Death Eater, upon Death Eater apparated into the house.

May made her way up the stairs to the first floor and leaned over the railing to observe the Death Eaters below. They were loud with curiosity; worry began to flood through the room. Why there were here was probably the main topic.

This was so hard. Here she was trying to do what was right for her faily, and yet she was asking all these people to die and possibly go to jail. _This,_ at least she knew really was their own decision…but what about Fred? Was he here? Was he going to die or wind up in jail? What would that do to the rest of the Weasley's after what she was about to do?

She sighed again, _I've been doing that a lot …_ she noted.

"Death Eaters!" She called out to the crowd. The silence was instant…and scary, as all eyes darted to her standing on the landing. May had to push herself to continue.

"You…ahem…you are here now because, we are certain to be entering battle." Murmurs erupted throughout the room. May waited. They didn't stop.

"Silence," She ordered. They obeyed. If May wasn't so anxious herself she would have noticed the satisfaction it brought to have that many people listen to you.

"I give you all twenty-five minutes to warn families, loved-ones maybe, and to recruit anyone who is not with us. This is where you prove your loyalty. We will know if you leave and not return." She said using the plural of both her and Tom. "Your consequences will not hold mercy. I pity those of you who may be cowardly enough to choose this option." She threatened. "Your time starts now. Twenty-five minutes…" She trailed.

Multiple people left but the majority remained and conversed with each other their fighting techniques. _Men,_ May thought. _Any reasonable woman would be terrified right now not…excited?_

It must be a Y-chromosome thing.

Just then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned slowly, setting her face. It was Fred, she felt her heart break; she knew what he would ask.

"Hermione," he addressed her. May almost smiled at the old name and the happy, simple times that went along with it. Fred continued with her silence.

"May, Hermione, whichever, I – I was forced into this and because you're my friend, I'm going to tell you right now…I'm – I'm going to be fighting with my family May." He said looking directly at her for the first time. "You can kill me now if you want, but I won't change my mind." _Oops, did I just shed a tear? _

…_Shit. _May quickly wiped at her eyes just in case.

"Fred, I understand. I wish you luck and I hope nothing happens to you, or any of your family. I'm so torn that I can't cheer for either side, but you must understand, that while you fight with your family, I fight with mine." Fred nodded embracing her quickly before releasing her once more.

"No matter who you choose to be, you are still a part of my family." He told her before walking away. This was too much drama May decided.

Twenty-five minutes came and went way to quickly for May's liking. She had spent as much time with Draco and Blaise as possible, but all the Death Eater's returned…except one, and she still hadn't heard anything from Tom meaning he was waging war.

She didn't want to be late. Once more she asked for the attention of the crowd.

"Gentlemen…and some ladies…" Snickers spread. It didn't seem like they were worried at all. "We head to Hogwarts tonight to fight! We stand together or we die. Alone we are weak, together we wipe away the competition." It was hard to talk of Harry like competition. "Don't give up. Don't be a coward…and kick some ass!" Cheers erupted. May nodded once and they all disapparated in unison.

They arrived in the Forbidden Forest, the edge of the Forbidden Forest to be specific. Voldemort stood alone and still, but when he heard the simultaneous crack he whipped around.

Shock was evident on his face. His shock turned to a brilliant, and yet scary smile as he looked upon May standing with his Death Eaters, dressed and ready to fight. He approached May swiftly placing his hands on her shoulders, his eyes flickering back and forth as he studied her face.

He then glanced over her shoulder to his waiting Death Eaters, watching curiously but keeping their distance. He opened his arms to them.

"My friends," he greeted. "You have followed me, some of you, for years, some for a shorter time. I ask you now to aid me as we fight against those against us. May we all win." He said. (A/N notice how he said_ I ask_?!)

The Death Eaters cheered again. Those without their masks on moved to do so while others fixed their robes and moved into position.

Voldemort turned back to May and smiled once more before turning. The Death Eaters fell into formation behind him, May also taking a step back so she was inches behind him. Voldemort looked back at her and held out his hand. 

May smiled softly at the gesture and took it, stepping forward. A soft mummer began, but ended quickly with a wave of Tom's hand. Tom looked at May once more, as if to be sure she was really there, before marching out of the forest, Death Eaters in step.

May held her head high, she and Voldemort, the only ones without masks or hoods. Now all would be revealed. Everyone would know where she stood. She stood with her family.

Tom, Draco and Blaise…May smiled, she liked her family. As Death Eaters emerged from the forest, the Order and older students who had stayed behind emerged from the castle. It all seemed so choreographed. Fred clearly told them what was going on.

She didn't mind, it was more of a fair fight this way.

What normally seemed a _huge_ distance from the castle to the forest, was covered within seconds. Harry and Ron were up front of their group; not exactly a formation as their side was; more like a clump.

Harry stared on, his eyes glaring at Tom and May's entwined fingers. They finally reached talking distance when Ron caught on and verbally gasped.

"So I guess you were just lying then huh _May_." Harry spat out her name. May glared.

_I help him escape, give him defensive clothing and offensive tools and he comes to this conclusion? Bastard. _

"If that's what you really believe _Harry._ But I stand with my family. You wouldn't know what that's like, you don't have one." She immediately regretted saying it as Harry's eyes widened in betrayal.

_Did Ron just growl at me? _Well she couldn't take it back now. Tom squeezed her hand in thanks and comforting.

"_Thank you, I love you._" His voice whispered in her mind. May squeezed his hand back but she didn't have the capacity to think at the moment. Harry turned to Voldemort.

"Well, let's start this thing." Tom waved his arm in a sort of sweeping bow, silently agreeing as he stepped away from May.

At this point both "armies" cried out spells and curses in unison before all the true chaos began. May avoided it all as much as possible, protecting only Draco and Blaise. She depended on her instincts instead of eyes to attack, she didn't want to know if she was hitting friends or not.

Time seemed to have no meaning and it felt like it all went on forever. When did it stop? Did fighting ever stopped? Would one side have to be completely abolished before and end came in sight? May didn't want to think about what that would be like.

At one point, she would have to start permanently hurting her opponents. She couldn't keep immobilizing them…they kept on fighting again.

_Please let this stop!_ She wished inside her head.

All of a sudden there was a huge crash and a flash of blinding light, as both Voldemort and Harry went flying.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

One more chapter to wrap this up I think and then the Epilogue…


	25. Chapter 23:It's Over

Warning

**Warning!**

If you haven't read the 6th and possibly 7th book, things could get a little confusing. If you just don't care, then read on!

**Summary**

Hermione the smart Granger girl we all know her to be? Heck NO! You know all there is to our one and only Hermione Granger right? WRONG. Continue to read to find out what you've been missing.

**Disclaimer**

I only wish I was J.K. Rowling…I'm not though…F.Y.I.

**Chapter 23********It's Over**

May ran as fast as she could to Tom's side. What had happened? Had they killed each other? Did they perform accidental magic? She reached his side in a matter of seconds and dropped to her knees.

"Tom? Tom!" She shouted. She didn't want it to end this way! He was breathing…that was good. She wished she could've known what had happened. How could she cure someone without the diagnosis? Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Professor Lupin, Ron stood behind him. May glanced in the other direction and saw the Death Eater's still in formation, wands raised, Draco and Blaise in the front of the line. _Thank Merlin._

"There's nothing you can do Hermione" Lupin said making May hiss.

"Don't. Touch. _Me._" She seethed. No one would tell her that. Nagini was still alive after all wasn't she? That's when May noticed the large black heap that covered her view of Hagrid's cabin really was a snake. Nagini.

_Damn it! How the hell did she even get here in the first place? Stupid snake, no wonder Tom had been distracted. _

May turned quickly back to Tom. He wasn't dead. Professor Lupin knew nothing. For example, he didn't realize he was touching someone who could easily turn him to ash in a matter of seconds if he didn't take his hand off her shoulder.

"B-but he's breathing!" She gave into speech finally.

"It's the spell Hermione." May glanced in Harry's direction; he hadn't moved either.

"You are a nasty liar werewolf! Now get your _paw_ off me before I take it off for you!" She threatened. Lupin and Ron back away slowly. May turned back to Tom once more. He wasn't dead!

Her breathing quickened as her anger rose. He wasn't dead! She repeated to herself. She glanced over at Harry once more. He was starting to sit up…they were lying!

As she got angrier and angrier her magic got anxious. It began to crackle and whirl around her. Absent mindedly, she noticed the battle had begun again, the Death Eater's now trying to avoid prison than anything else by escaping.

May's magic started snapping as people began to get too close to where she sat, Tom's head resting on her lap. May then began to channel her magic towards him. His features changed; his still open eyes faded to blue, his bald head re-grew its hair and his nose came back into existence.

At least he would be buried with his pretty face…only he wasn't dead. May mentally berated herself. He was alive for god's sake. He had to be. Her magic still crackled as his handsome face of 18 came back and stared her in the face. May closed her eyes, a tear escaping and dripping on to Tom's lifeless body.

Once more she glanced in Harry's direction and almost cried out. He was inches from her and Tom. He had crawled through her crackling magic, he looked weak…he looked like he was dying.

"Her- - May," He whispered weakly. "I love you…just as much as I have for the past six years. Nothing you did tonight changes that." He paused as he finished crawling so that he was about as close as Tom was. "I don't have a family…your right." He finished. More tears came streaming down May's face as he said this.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! But how could I choose?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now. Harry moved from his kneeling position to lie on the grass.

"I – I think I understand. I'm sorry for hurting you tonight, but be honest, no good would've come from him living." This made her cry harder because it was true. She knew that he was right. Why did it all have to end in death? May looked at Harry lying on the ground.

"Your dying aren't you?" She whispered. This time a tear escaped from his eyes.

"I think so." May grabbed his hands. "I'm going to have a family soon…" he trailed off. "Hermione, sorry May,"

"No, no," She interrupted. "You can call me Hermione."

"Okay, Hermione?" He asked again.

"Yes?"

"Will you help bury me?" He asked quietly. May gasped.

"What?!"

"Please Hermione? I know you would make it good…can you put me next to Dumbledore?" Hermione nodded fervently. Of course she could. Harry closed his eyes.

"Snape and Voldemort too," He paused taking a shuddering breath. "With Dumbledore, white tombs…" May nodded again, but his eyes were closed.

"Of course Harry," she choked out, tightening her grip on his hands. He nodded weakly.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered. Harry didn't respond.

"Harry?" May shook his hands roughly. "Harry!" His hands then slackened and fell from her grasp.

"No," she moaned as she re-grabbed his hand and shook it again. "Harry no!" Not both of them! This was too much to handle. She couldn't handle it. She'd never cried so much before in her life!

This couldn't be happening. But what could she do to change it? They were both dead and there was nothing she could do about it. No magic in the world would bring them back.

What did this mean about the war? Clearly no one won. Both leaders were lost. Was it a draw, a tie? Is there even an appropriate name for that? Why were people even still fighting? What was the point? Nothing they did, no matter how much they fought, it wouldn't bring back the two people she loved.

She realized that's why everyone said life wasn't fair. It really wasn't, they weren't lying. How wise those dead people were.

All her senses failed her. She couldn't hear a thing, all the sound was non-existent. The only thing she could see were the two bodies in front of here, all the rest was a black abyss. All she could taste was the salt from her tears. She didn't even feel when Draco and Blaise came to take her and Tom's body back to the mansion.

"Harry," she whispered repeatedly. "Harry…take Harry too. Harry…" Blaise and Draco stared at each other for a few moments before resigning and taking Harry's body with them also. They wouldn't say no to May now.

They arrived back at the mansion and immediately took May to her room and placed her on her bed. They then took the two bodies to the personal morgue where they used to store bodies for inferi and placed Tom and Harry on two tables. Last, but not least, both boys took showers and made their way back to May.

She hadn't moved an inch. They approached her slowly and sat on either side of her bed.

"You okay?" Blaise asked tentatively. Draco rolled his eyes. Obviously she wasn't alright. This time Blaise's callousness didn't seem to matter though, because May hadn't even acknowledged their presence yet. She continued to stare into space.

They poked her body and waved their hands in front of her face, nothing registered.

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice was so monotonous and dead it scared them. It seemed that their silence was too much and too long for May for she repeated her question, in the _same_ dead voice.

"What happened?" No emotion what-so-ever.

"Well they all stopped fighting once. Once they had realized Potter –"

"Harry," she interrupted.

"Harry, once they realized he had moved positions they stopped fighting." Blaise explained. "They were pretty stupid about it. They looked everywhere except where he was which was why we were able to grab him." May nodded absentmindedly quickly analyzing everything and drawing her own conclusions.

"He didn't want them to find him. I guess I didn't realize he'd hid himself using me and Tom. "She said quietly, the names coming out in whispers. "He wanted me to have his body."

The boys didn't know how to respond so they settled for nodding and holding one of her hands. She drew away though. She took her hands away and tucked them under her knees. It was obvious that both boys were hurt.

"I – I guess you'll want to sleep now?" Blaise asked. May nodded robotically. The boys left as slowly as they could stand before disappearing completely.

-

Draco entered May's room the next morning. It was hard for him to be alone at night now after spending so many of them with May for so long, he had barely gotten four hours of sleep!

He walked through her already open door to see that May still hadn't moved from her position in which they left her last night and that Blaise was already there trying to get her to eat something.

Draco slowly made his way to her. She didn't move one iota as he wrapped his arms around her. By now Blaise had given up on his quest for nutrition and had stepped out quietly.

When they heard the door snap, May melted into him. She began moaning in pain as she mumbled incoherent words through her tears. His heart broke from seeing her in this state. It was no wonder why she had waited until Blaise was out of the room.

"May," he began as he rocked her back and fort. "May please don't do this to yourself. There was nothing you could do." May just groaned and shifted her position. Draco sighed as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her down so she could lie on her pillows, a much more comfortable position then what she had been sporting.

Immediately she curled into a ball against him and whispered his name.

"I'm not going anywhere love, I promise." May nodded into his chest, she then stretched out and wrapped her arms around Draco also. They lay there all day. Never moving, never talking. It was over. So over that it hurt, hurt to think, hurt to move.

Harry was gone, Tom was gone. It was odd that even in company she could feel so completely, and utterly alone. So isolated…

To think, just yesterday she wondered what she would feel if she lost her family. It hadn't seemed so bad yesterday.

Yesterday.

It felt so far away.

She lay quite still, absorbing all of Draco's warmth. Today was her day of mourning, she decided and tomorrow would be a new day in which both Harry and Tom would be buried. Snape as well, she remembered idly. Yes, he would be with them as well. Her thoughts wondered to the future as she pictured first years entering the grounds of Hogwarts for the first time ever, years from now, and wondering why part of it and mean morphed into a graveyard. Tomorrow…she thought over and over, as she drifted to sleep tomorrow…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

So it's the end!  
I might give the epilogue that I wrote…if I feel like it, don't really know right now. But hint, _hint!_ It does give a little view into what happened next so review if you want it. 

Love or hate the ending? I've never done an ending and a dead end seemed to suck so I figured something you could later add to in your own mind would be good enough.

Reviews are the only things that tell me this!

**BTW**! If you have enough bloody time to put my story on your story alert or favourite story, or whatever the hell alert you want, then you have enough freaking time to review.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Four tombs stood on the thriving grounds. Four different names, four very different generations, four great men. The captions were all different but related. Short and sweet as they always were. Three had the same death date, and one was considered out of place. But they all fit; the lost boys who had all found their home at Hogwarts, so here is where they lay; all four white and beautiful, all four shadowed by one person.

May stood staring at the four tombs. Over a year had passed and it still hurt like hell to stand here. It was almost as standing there staring at her. Snape, brooding as always, Tom, shooting glances at her frequently to make sure she was still there, Harry and Dumbledore, smiling at her.

Oh Harry. So selfless and pure! Died to save the world! She sighed. What a waste. And that's when she spotted him. She sighed again, she knew she had broken his heart when she disappeared, and now here she was. The last place she had been relatively normal around him.

He watched quietly from a distance. May wanted to go to him so bad, but it hurt! It hurt so much! Every time she looked at him all she could remember was the past, she could never see the future with him. Didn't that mean that they weren't supposed to have one?

He began to approach and May immediately began to panic. What should she do? Disapparate or stay? If she stayed it would only make the pain worse when she finally had the strength to leave. The both seemed like horrible choices but she had to decide quickly! He was so close to her now! She began to hyperventilate; she had no choice she had to leave!

She began her turn, about to disapparate but he grabbed her arm.

"May, please don't go!" Her breathing still rather raged sped up to what anyone would think unhealthy. Draco however wasn't going to let her get away so easily. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in his palm.

"May," he whispered. "May, its over. Nothing is going to bring them back! Especially not your running away. You've already come back. Please don't leave me again." May stopped breathing completely as he spoke to her. She simply hadn't been giving his memory much credit. He was so much more perfect in person than in her thoughts. But isn't everything better live?

"Breathe May," She exhaled her breathe and tried to organize her thoughts. Right, she was just about to leave…

Draco thumb began to stroke her cheek as May's resolve sank lower and lower. Could she come back again? Could she reside in England once more (she had moved out of the country, the same day as Tom's funeral)? It didn't seem like Draco was giving her much of an option…

He had already begun to kiss her forehead, her temple, cheek, jaw, nose.

"I still love you…so much." He whispered. May finally broke.

"I've n-never stopped l-loving you."

Draco took her hand in his and noticed his promise ring still lay on her finger. He smiled slightly.

"I promised to always be by your side and to make you happy. It would certainly be easier if you stopped being so uncooperative and just let me." He said, his tone light but serious at the same time.

He finally kissed her lips and apparated away with May wrapped firmly in his arms. He was never letting go again. Never.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

So I decided to post the Epilogue, because now that my story is done…I feel empty lol, I have nothing to do!

So yeah…she did leave him but I figured I'd let there be a little chance for romance at the end! : )

Hope you enjoyed it and as a side note…I realize I was rude about reviews in my last AN :S but hey, I got more reviews on that chapter than any other! So an official apology for my frustrations on you guys.

So an official thanks for all those who did stick with me and reviewed my story.

And for future reference, reviews really _do_ inspire!!

Hearts and Respect,

SquishyGirl


End file.
